


You Can't Always Stay Golden

by Valeh



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Exhaustion, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jungkook Whump, Kidnapping, Pain, Protective Hyungs, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Park Jimin (BTS), Sick Jeon Jungkook, and his hyungs taking care of him, basically Jungkook suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeh/pseuds/Valeh
Summary: One-Shot collection.In which Jungkook gets hurt in every chapter (either physically or mentally) and his hyungs are there to take care of him.1. Flu2. Abusive manager3. Bullying at school4. Exhaustion5. Airport Attack6. Concussion (1)7. Concussion (2)8. Kidnapping (1)9. Kidnapping (2)





	1. Flu

Jungkook was having a bad day. He had woken up this morning covered in sweat and with a sore throat. The idea of staying in bed and just sleeping it off had seemed pretty appealing but he knew he had to get up and go to practice the new dance moves they had learned the day before. He slowly got his aching limbs to get off his bed and he headed for the bathroom.

His reflection on the mirror was almost ghost like. Under his sleepy eyes were large dark circles. He knew he was sick, but there was nothing he could really do about it so he decided to just ignore it and simply get through the day before he could get back to his beloved bed.

Fifteen minutes later, after a good hot shower, he left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen in which Seokjin was already getting the breakfast ready for all of them. Taehyung was there as well, absentmindedly chewing on a cereal bar. Jungkook sat at the table, wincing at the screeching sound the chair made when he pulled it. He instinctively raised his hand to his hurting head which did not go unnoticed by Seokjin.

'Is something wrong, Jungkookie?' He asked, frowning in concern for the maknae.

'No, I’m just fine, hyung.' Jungkook answered, smiling at the older boy.

'Well, if you say so. Slept well?'

'I did.' He lied, deciding not to worry his hyung.

'That’s good, because we have a lot of work today! The new choreo is pretty hard...'

'Yeah, I know hyung...' Jungkook said, smiling at the other.

A few minutes later, Jimin entered the room, looking like he was still asleep, and he was soon followed by Hoseok who was already smiling brightly at everyone. Jungkook felt slightly better looking at his hyung. Hoseok really was the sunshine of their group. Even though he also had pretty bad days, his smile was always sufficient to make anyone feel better. And Jungkook was no exception. Maybe he could survive this day after all.

-

It was 3 in the afternoon. Jungkook had managed to keep up with all the dancing they had done, making trips to the bathroom to wipe his sweat off once in a while. However, his latest trip there had been for an entirely different reason. Their dance coach had just announced that they would be taking a short break and not even fifteen seconds later, Jungkook was sprinting to the bathroom. He threw up quiet violently immediately after getting there, emptying the small amount of food he had managed to stomach at the lunch break.

He kept on throwing up until there was nothing but bile left, which burnt his throat and made frustrated tears fall from his eyes. He got out of the bathroom after washing his mouth and splashing some water at his face. He went back to the other members and soon after, they were dancing again.

His whole body hurt now. His throat felt like it was on fire, his headache had gotten much worse after throwing up -which he still felt like he was going to do- and all of his limbs felt like they were weighting a ton. All he wanted to do was curl up on his bed, and sleep for a week straight. He did not want to keep on dancing. He wanted to go back home. He was feeling angry at himself for even getting up this morning. If he had told his hyungs that he was feeling sick, they would have let him stay home, one of them would even have stayed with him, and he would still be sleeping in his comfy bed.

He still managed to keep on dancing for thirty minutes more before his body decided it was too much. He was suddenly feeling a bit light-headed, but he shook it off and decided to ignore it. But then, all of a sudden, his head felt like it had just been split open. He instinctively closed his eyes and a small groan made its way out of his lips. He could not even bring himself to care about it. His skull was hurting too much. He opened his eyes again, but not much light came through the black spots that tainted his vision. He could still see worried faces coming towards him before he started to fall down. He did not remembered hitting the ground before he was met with darkness.

-

Yoongi had been eyeing Jungkook since their break about thirty minutes earlier. He had been concerned when he noticed that the maknae had spent more than ten minutes in the bathroom. The younger boy had been looking pale and shaky when he had came back, and Yoongi had been worried ever since.

When he heard Jungkook groaning, he quickly turned towards him, and he frowned at the sight of his dongsaeng and his closed eyes. At this point, he had stopped dancing, quickly followed by the other members. They all saw Jungkook opening his eyes again but none of them reacted in time to stop the maknae from hitting the ground. However, as soon as he did, everyone rushed to him.

'JUNGKOOK!'

'KOOKIE!'

Yoongi was the first to get to him, and as soon as he touched him, his frown increased. The boy was burning up. Heat was irradiating from him and Yoongi wondered how none of them had been able to notice this earlier. Jungkook was drenched in sweat and his breathing was much too uneven for Yoongi’s liking.

'Hey, kid. Please, open your eyes for hyung.' Yoongi whispered after having placed Jungkook’s head on his laps. Everyone was looking at him with worry evident in their eyes.

'Should we not call an ambulance or something?' Hoseok asked in a panicked tone.

That was when Jungkook’s eyelids started to flutter. His eyes slowly opened which made everyone sigh in relief.

'How are you feeling?' Yoongi asked in a soft voice, as not to worry the already confused looking maknae.

'H-hyung...' The raspy voice made all of them wince.

'It’s okay, you’re going to be okay, Kookie. You should have told us earlier that you were feeling this bad...'

'I’m… I’m sorry Yoongi-hyung...' Jungkook’s eyes started to fill with tears.

'Shhh, it’s okay. We’re going to call the doctor so they can take a look at you, okay?'

Jungkook slowly nodded, wincing when he moved his still aching head.

'Please don’t move too much.' Seokjin said, while Hoseok was dialing their doctor’s number. Namjoon was talking to their managers and telling them that they would be heading home after the doctor went so that Jungkook could rest. Taehyung and Jimin were standing next to Jungkook and Yoongi. They looked really shocked. Jungkook did not show weakness often, and yet he had just collapsed before all of them and was looking on the verge of crying.

The doctor was there about ten minutes later, and after taking a look at Jungkook, he declared that the boy had caught the flu, and was to rest for a few days if he wanted to get better. He said it was almost unbelievable that he had been able to stay standing as long as he did. After the doctor left, the boys helped Jungkook getting on their van and they drove back to their dorm.

-

A few hours later, Jungkook was sleeping on their couch, while Jimin and Taehyung were watching a drama on TV, sitting next to the maknae. After they had gotten home, Seokjin had set Jungkook on the couch and placed a blanket on top of his shivering body. He had kept asleep ever since.

Jimin and Taehyung were not making a sound, focused on the action on TV, and so they almost jumped when Jungkook suddenly started coughing. Taehyung ran to the kitchen while Jimin started patting the maknae’s back in a comforting gesture. However, the coughing fit only seemed to pass when Taehyung forced him to drink the content of the glass of water he had just filled.

'Thanks, Tae-ssi...' Jungkook said in a raspy voice.

After that, he seemed to have fallen back asleep, and he was dead to the world for another couple hours. The other members had left the living-room for the kitchen and they were eating dinner when Hoseok heard a soft mumbling coming from the other room. He immediately got to his feet under the confused looks of the others and he ran to where Jungkook was supposed to be sleeping. What he saw there broke his heart.

Jungkook’s eyes were tightly closed but from them were escaping small tears that ran down his cheeks and wet the couch underneath. He looked like he was fighting something, his arms moving rapidly through the air, as if to punch someone off him. He was covered in sweat and panting while mumbling incoherent words.

Hoseok immediately got to the couch and tried to wake him up. He winced when he noticed the heat irradiating from the boy’s body. His fever seemed to have increased. When Hoseok understood that his voice would not be sufficient to wake the other up, he started to carefully shake him up, which only resulted in him getting a strong punch in the nose. Pain flared in his face and he groaned and fell on the ground with a loud thump. This was when the others ran to the room, met with the sight of a still sleeping but agitated Jungkook and a groaning Hoseok whose nose had started bleeding somewhat profusely.

'What happened?!' Namjoon asked in confusion.

'He won’t wake up… Punched me in the face. Fever is too high...' Hoseok mumbled, while trying to stop the bleeding with his hands.

Jimin ran to get a towel for Hoseok while Seokjin and Yoongi were trying to wake Jungkook up. The maknae finally opened his panicked eyes and immediately broke into a coughing fit. Namjoon had gotten the thermometer, and he placed it in Jungkook’s mouth when he finally stopped coughing. He winced at what it read. 104,2°F. It was far too high.

'We have to cool him down.'

'Should we give him a cold bath or something?'

'That could work, yes.'

While Jimin was still busy with helping Hoseok stop the bleeding of his nose, Yoongi and Seokjin helped Jungkook to his feet and carried him to the bathroom. The boy was still mumbling incoherently, and somehow, his tears had not stopped after he woke up.

Seokjin started running the water into the bathtub while Yoongi took Jungkok’s clothes off him. However, he started protesting when the older boy tried to take his underwear off. Despite the situation, Yoongi could not help but smirked at the childish protests. Even when he was sick, Jungkook was still shy. He did not insist and moved him to the bathtub.

As soon as he made contact with the cool water, Jungkook’s shivers intensified, and he weakly tried to fight his hyung off. He did not want to go in there. Everything was too cold, and the water was feeling like ice against his burning skin. With the help of Seokjin who got in the bathtub as well, Yoongi still managed to sit the maknae down in the water. They spent ten minutes in there before they got out of the bathtub.

Yoongi quickly wrapped Jungkook in a towel and got him in his PJ’s after drying him off. The boy had stopped shivering and was falling asleep as soon as his hyung set him on his bed. Namjoon checked his temperature again. He was relieved to find out that the cold bath did help.

'101,7. It worked.'

Yoongi let out a sigh of relief, and both boys left the maknae’s room to go back to the living-room. Hoseok’s nose had stopped bleeding, but he was still slightly stunned by the punch he had taken earlier. When Yoongi and Namjoon came in sight, the other members immediately started to ask questions about Jungkook.

'Is Kookie doing better?'

'Do we have to take him to the hospital?'

'Has his temperature gone down?'

'Is he going to be alright?'

'Calm down, guys! Yes, the cold bath did its job, and his fever has broken. He is going to be okay, and he has fallen asleep on his bed. Please don’t go in his room, and let him rest. He needs it.' Namjoon explained, and everyone felt relieved at those words.

The following night was spent peacefully. Jungkook did not wake up again before morning, and his fever did not spike up again. A few days later, he was almost as good as new. He was still feeling a bit guilty about the fact that he had punched his hyung, but Hoseok assured him with a laugh that it was okay, even though a dark bruise was now coloring his face. Jungkook started practicing again under the close supervision of his hyungs, and even though he was annoyed at the fact that they were constantly looking at him, he knew that they only meant to protect him, and this knowledge made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> English is not my first language, so please tell me of any mistake I might have made.  
> This story is going to be a collection of One-Shots so if any of you have requests, I'll gladly take them !  
> Have a nice day, and see you soon !


	2. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Queen_of_Avalon  
> "Great chapter. Can you do one with Jungkook being hurt by abusive manager?"
> 
> Well here you go :)

Jungkook had been staying late at the studio. His hyungs had gone home about 20 minutes ago and he had promised them that he would be back at the dorm before 11. It was currently a little passed 9. He was practicing his dance moves for a performance that was coming soon. He was deeply focused on his dancing when a movement behind his back made him jump. One of his managers, Lee Kang-Dae was standing there, and Jungkook stopped dancing, smiling nervously at the intruder. 

‘Good evening, manager-nim. I’m sorry, I did not hear you come in...’ He apologized.

‘Your dancing, right now. It’s not good.’ Kang-Dae ignored him and stepped a bit aside.

‘Uh? Ah, I know, I’m sorry, this is why I’m practicing late, this dance is kind of difficult...’ Jungkook answered, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

‘You think that you will be perfect at this?’

‘Wh-what? I mean, I will do my best...’

Kang-Dae smirked and took a step towards Jungkook, who instinctively took a step back.

‘The ‘Golden Maknae’ always does good, that is what everyone says, right? And you believe them?’

‘I… I think I should go back home, the others are waiting for me...’ Jungkook mumbled uneasily, before starting to head towards the door leading to the restroom. However he was stopped in his track when his arm was grabbed by Kang-Dae. He winced at how tight the grip was and turned back to face the older man.

‘I think you should keep on practicing. Or would you like to look ridiculous in front of everyone at the performance? You would embarrass BigHit again with your pathetic wiggling!’

J ungkook’s cheeks reddened a darker shade of red and he lowered his head in shame. 

‘I’m sorry...’ He whispered, tugging at his arm to free it from the manager’s grip. It was of no use as it only tightened which made him wince again. ‘Please, let me go, you’re hurting me...” He asked, looking up at the older man who was slightly taller than him.

‘Feeling sorry won’t help the fact that your dancing is a shame. And let’s not talk about your singing… I will teach you better.’

Jungkook did not have the time to answer before a punch connected with his chin. He let out a surprised squeak before falling to the ground, cupping his now aching chin with both his hands. He looked up at his manager in shock, not knowing what to say or how to react. He had just been hit. It had never happened since h e had started training years ago. He had been yelled at sometimes, but he had never been hit before.

‘You’d better stop bitching around and start acting like an adult if you want to stay in this group. Because, I’m telling you, it won’t be long before they all get tired of you and your childish attitude.’

Jungkook felt his eyes begin to sting.  Kang-Dae  had just hit a sore point. The boy had always been scared of the others getting tired of him because of the fact that he was younger.  He rubbed his chin and looked to the ground. 

‘I want you to keep on dancing tonight until you at least look like you’re trying. I don’t understand why everyone let you act this way, but I’ll make sure that you don’t fool around anymore. Now, get up and dance.’

Jungkook  shakily got to his feet, one hand still cupping his chin. However, he stayed frozen in place, not knowing what to do. His eyes were glued to the ground. 

‘Come on, dance, I’m watching you!’ Kang-Dae commanded harshly.

The boy moved to turn the music on and started dancing. He tried his best not to miss any move, and even though he was still shaky, he was mostly satisfied of himself by the end of the song.  However, he quickly discovered that Kang-Dae did not share his opinion when his tongue clicked in annoyment.

‘You call this good?’

‘I think it wasn’t so bad...’ Jungkook answered in a soft tone.

‘It was sloppy at best. Try again, and do better.’

‘But it really was not that bad!’ The boy protested in frustration. He did not expect the slap that connected with his cheek.

‘Don’t ever talk back to me!’ The manager commanded angrily. ‘Now, dance again!’

Jungkook felt a single tear making its way down his cheek. He felt so humiliated, like a child getting scolded by their parents. So he chose to just obey and  he  started dancing once more.

-

It was almost midnight when Jungkook got home and there, he was met with six worried hyungs.

‘Oh thank god you’re home!’ Namjoon exclaimed.

‘We were about to come looking for you! Why did you not answer your phone?’ Seokjin asked.

‘Kid, we were really worried that something had happened to you!’ Yoongi said.

‘Wait, what happened to your face?’

The last question was asked by Jimin.  Indeed, Jungkook’s chin and cheek had started to swell and bruise.  The maknae felt panic grow in his chest so he quickly answered with a fake laugh.

‘I fell on the ground while practicing earlier, it’s nothing! And I’m sorry I worried you all, my phone battery died and I did not get your calls...’

It was a lie. There  were at least thirty percent  of battery left but he had not felt like checking his phone after  Kang-Dae  had finally  released him.  Seokjin sighed.

‘Just… Please tell us when you’re going to be late next time. We were worried sick, you know?’

‘I know… I’m really sorry, I swear this won’t happen again...’ Jungkook said, his eyes lowering to the ground in guilt. He felt frustrated and exhausted, and his legs were slightly shaking. He was getting scolded again, like he had been for the last two and a half hour. But this time, it was by his hyungs, and that made him feel even worse. He felt tears begin to sting his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

‘Come on, it’s okay, we’re not mad at you. We were just worried, but you’re okay and that’s all that matters. We left some food for you in the fridge if you haven’t had dinner yet. Oh, and Jimin, can you go get some ice for his chin? It will help with the swelling. Please be more careful next time, Kookie, okay?’ Seokjin asked softly, changing the subject as he had noticed the youngest’s uneasiness. Jungkook nodded slowly but did not answer before heading to his room under the worried looks of his elders. 

A s soon as he entered his room, he crashed on his bed and buried his face in his pillow, letting out the tears that had been threatening to fall earlier.  He felt so bad about everything. First the incident with his manager and now, he was disappointing his hyungs. Maybe they would really get tired of him. It was only a matter of time before his immaturity began to be too much for them, and he would get kicked out of the group. He understood now that Kang-Dae’s words had been true. 

He was still crying when he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up from his bed with puffy eyes which he quickly  rubbed to wipe off the tears before getting up and open ing his door. Jimin was standing there with an ice pack in his hands. Jungkook had not turned his light on, so  the other did not notice his reddish eyes. 

‘I brought this for your chin, Jungkookie…’ Jimin said while handing the ice pack to the younger boy.

‘Ah… Thanks hyung…’ The maknae answered and took it from the other’s hands before starting to close the door again, only to be stopped by Jimin.

‘Jungkookie, please tell me if something’s bothering you, alright?’ He asked in a worried tone.

‘I’m alright, hyung, just tired… I’ll feel better in the morning, I promise.’

-

Jungkook did not feel any better in the morning. If anything, he only felt worse. He had not been able to sleep  much , and the only few times he had managed to drift off, it had been only for a few minutes before he was startled awake by horrible nightmares.  In these, he was either being hit by his manager again, or his hyungs were kicking him out of the group. 

He managed to pretend to be feeling better though. He did not want his hyungs to worry, or to see him as the weak child he was. He tried his best to look strong through the whole day, not letting any sign of weakness show. He had to be the Golden Maknae of BTS, the one who was able to do anything, and to do it perfectly.

To his relief, the day seemed to pass pretty quickly, and soon the evening came. He was starting to get changed with the other members to go home when Kang-Dae asked for him to stay a little while longer. Jungkook had reluctantly agreed and when Taehyung had offered to stay and wait for him, he had quickly told him that he was going to be fine on his own. In fact, he was hoping that the other boy would have stayed with him, but he was afraid that he was going to get hurt as well. He would have hated himself if anything happened to any of his hyungs because of him.

After promising the other members that he would be home before 11, and that he would call them if he was going to be late, he was finally left alone with  Kang-Dae.  Once again, the manager asked him to dance, and once again, he told him how bad his dancing was. Whenever Jungkook made a wrong move, or whenever he missed a step, he was met with either a punch or a kick on his body. The manager always avoided  to hurt his  head . He seemed to have understood that a hit on the boy’s face was  going to be too noticeable. 

After an hour of dancing, Kang-Dae asked Jungkook to practice his singing. Just like before, whenever he made a mistake, or when his voice would crack (which happened more and more often as the time passed), he would get hit. Jungkook was fighting his tears after only half an hour of singing, and when the manager noticed one rolling down his cheek, he threw a strong punch in the boy’s stomach,  which made him fall to his knees and left him breathless.

‘This is why everyone hates you’, he said. ‘You’re still a child, crying over nothing. You’re lucky I’m not taking a picture of you right now, so the whole world would know the true face of the Golden Maknae.’

‘Please don’t!’ Jungkook exclaimed in a panicked tone. ‘Don’t do it, I’ll stop crying, I’ll do better, I swear, just don’t!’

A wide grin grew on  Kang-Dae’ s face. 

‘Oh, you’ll do better.’ He said. ‘Because I will teach you better, and if you don’t do as I say, you’ll get kicked out of this company. I’ll personally make sure of it. Now go back to your dorm, and tomorrow night, be ready to practice again. Don’t let anyone know about this, and don’t let the others interfere. Or you can say goodbye to your career as an idol.’

With that, the manager went out of the room, leaving a sobbing Jungkook alone.

-

For almost two weeks, Jungkook had kept on staying late at the studio with  Kang-Dae.  He could feel that his body could barely function, nights of not sleeping and being plagued by nightmares taking their toll on him. He was careful not to let any of the other members look at his body, which was covered in dark bruises of various colors, some older than others.  He was totally exhausted, and hurting all over from the different spots where he had been hit. 

The other members had started to get suspicious after only a few days, but whenever they tried to ask him if anything was wrong, he would just lie and tell them that he was either tired, or just fine. But it was getting harder and harder each day.  His muscles ached as he never got the time to stretch after practicing with Kang-Dae. He had become  quite pale, and he had started to lose some weight. He always went straight to bed after coming home from his ‘evening sessions’ and he had not eaten dinner in a long time.  His ribs and collar bone were starting to stand out a lot, and the maknae did not want the others to notice it. 

That evening, after practicing with his hyungs, Jungkook had once again announced that he was going to keep on training on his own. Yoongi had sighed, and they all had tried to get him to come home with them for once, but he had said that he was going to be fine and that he would not take too much time, which he knew was  not going to be possible . The others had finally  left at the condition that he would get home before 10:30 and Jungkook had started practicing with Kang-Dae again, just like every evening for the past two weeks. 

-

After they got home from the studio, the members minus Jungkook had started to talk about their maknae. They were all worried about him, and mostly about the fact that he was hiding something from all of them, when his health was more and more obviously on the line.

‘I say we force him to come back with us tomorrow night’ Yoongi declared. ‘He needs to eat a proper dinner and to rest for once. Did you all notice how close he was to passing out earlier? And don’t tell me no one here noticed how skinny he is getting.’

All of the others nodded in agreement.

‘Of course we did. I say we tell the managers that he is sick tomorrow. He should rest at least for the day, or he is going to break down. We can’t let him keep going like this.’ Namjoon stated.

‘How about we tell him that we’re going to eat out tonight and that we’re coming to pick him up?’ Jimin suggested. ‘He won’t have a choice, and he’ll be forced to eat something.’

‘I say that’s a good idea.’ Seokjin agreed. ‘Let’s call him.’

However they quickly found  out that the maknae  was not picking up. They did not give up on their idea though, as they were all increasingly worried about their youngest, and they decided that they would come and pick him up at the studio without warning him beforehand. 

They were not prepared for the sight that was waiting for them at the studio.

-

Jungkook was exhausted. He was tripping over his own feet while trying to move the right way. His dancing was a disaster and he knew it. So he was not surprised when the first punch collided with his ribs. He tried to collect himself and attempted the dance again but he quickly found out that it was of no use. He moved sloppily, his limbs not really obeying him after two weeks of constant abuse.

The second time, the fist connected with his  nose and he was not prepared  for that. It was the first time after the first night that  Kang-Dae  hit him in the  face . H owever, h e was surprised when once he had fallen on the ground he was not able to get up again. It was like his whole body had shut down, and he could not find the strength to push himself  back  up. The older man  was fuming. He yelled at the boy to get up, and when he did not obey, he started kicking him wherever he could. 

Jungkook curled up on himself to try to protect his body from the hits, but he found out that it was of no use. He felt that his nose had started bleeding, and he was not able to stop the tears that started to fall down from his eyes. He sobbed and begged the manager to stop but it looked like the other was enraged. He kept on kicking and kicking.

Jungkook was going to die. The thought filled him with terror. He was lying there on the practice floor, being kicked to death and all he could think of was his hyungs. How were they going to react when they would find out? They were going to think that he had been so weak, unable to defend himself like the child he was. He started to sob harder, which made Kang-Dae even angrier.

Jungkook felt a  sharp  stabbing pain  in his left arm and he screamed his lungs out before everything went dark.

-

The members had just arrived in the building when they had heard it and they all froze in place. Yoongi was the first to react and he rushed towards where the scream had came from, closely followed by the others. They all froze again at the sight that greeted them in the practice room.

Jungkook was laying on his side, curled up on himself. His eyes were closed and they all could see his nose bleeding. His face was covered in bruises and everyone could guess that his body was covered in them as well. But what shocked them the most was the sight of one of their own manager,  Lee  Kang-Dae, kicking repeatedly the motionless boby on the floor. Everything made sense in that moment as they all understood what had been going on with their maknae for that past two weeks. 

Yoongi and Namjoon threw themselves at Kang-Dae while Taehyung and Seokjin kne lt next to Jungkook,  feeling for a pulse and relieved to find one, weak but steady. Jimin was calling for an ambulance while Hoseok stood there, pale and too shocked to move. 

Taehyung and Soekjin tried to wake the maknae up, but his eyes would stay stubbornly closed and nothing seemed to be able to make him stir. After Jimin was done with the phone call, he quickly moved to Hoseok’s side, who had slowly fell to his knees in shock, shaking while fat tears where falling down his cheeks. T hey all had started to cry at some point. Yoongi and Namjoon had made sure that  Kang-Dae  could not move for the time being, and soon, paramedics were rushing in the room. Taehyung  was quite reluctant when they  a sked him to let the younger boy go, but he finally obeyed when they assured him that he was going to be okay.

Jungkook’s still  figure was lifted on a stretcher and an oxygen mask was  placed on his face. A paramedic had c o me  to Hoseok’s side, who  had started hyperventilating and was threatening to pass out , and the young woman had declared that he was in shock and that he would need to come to the hospital too. He and Jungkook were led to an ambulance  as well as  Kang-Dae, and the others were told that they would have to drive by themselves to the hospital.

Two hours later, they were all sitting in a hospital bedroom . Hoseok had been taken care of and  had been told to rest for a bit in the room where they were all currently waiting for any news concerning their maknae. The atmosphere was tense, the silence only broke when Yoongi started talking.

‘We should have noticed earlier. We should have been able to tell something was happening.’

‘But we had noticed. We just didn’t think it was that bad. But I should have noticed that he was not eating. I should have confronted him about it, I’m such a bad brother...’ Seokjin sated as he looked down, tears falling from his eyes.

‘It’s nobody’s fault.’ Namjoon said firmly. ‘It’s not yours, hyung, it’s not mine and it’s not anybody’s. He had decided not talk to us, and there was nothing any of us could have done about it, you know it.’

‘Yes, but-’ Seokjin was stopped when the door opened and a doctor stepped in.

‘Are you all the ones waiting for Jeon Jungkook?’ He asked, and they all nodded.

‘Well, I’ve got some good news for you. He just went out of surgery and he should be brought in there soon. We managed to reset his broken arm. He should be fine after some weeks in a cast, but he’ll need a lot of rest. He also sustained two broken ribs but they should heal nicely as well with a few weeks of rest. Other than that, he was quite lucky. He has gotten quite an impressive number of bruises, which should start to heal soon, and he was a little malnourished, but he is going to be alright.’

The members all sighed in relief. They thanked the doctor and waited for Jungkook to be brought in.

-

A few hours later, all of them had started to fall asleep in the bedroom. Jimin had climbed in Hoseok’s bed and they had both fallen asleep while Taehyung had  gone to lay next to Jungkook,  carefully avoiding any pressure on the younger’s body . The others were sitting in the hospital chairs and Yoongi had fallen asleep as well.

When Taehyung felt a slight movement next to him, he quickly sat up and observed with relief as Jungkook’s eyes started to open.

‘Kookie? Can you hear me?’ He asked, and everyone’s head shot up before they all gathered around the bed.

‘Wha-’ Jungkook’s hoarse voice was cut off by a cough. ‘What happened?’ He looked dazedly around, obviously confused.

‘We’re sorry we were so late...’ Jimin answered. ‘When we arrived at the studio, he was… He was beating you up, but you’re okay now, you were brought to the hospital and you’re okay!’

‘My arm...’ The maknae asked when his eyes fell on the cast around his broken limb.

‘It’s broken, but it should be just fine in a few weeks’ Yoongi explained.

Then suddenly, Jungkook seemed to realize what had happened and tears immediately began to fall from his eyes.

‘I’m so sorry hyungs...’ He sobbed. ‘I’m sorry I was so weak, please don’t kick me out, I’m so- I’m so sorry...’

He looked devastated and the sight broke everyone’s heart.

‘Kid, you have nothing to be sorry about. None of what happened was your fault, you were being abused, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!’ Yoongi said with gritted teeth. He was obviously very angry.

‘But-’ Jungkook tried to explain, clearly upset. ‘But I should have been able to defend myself, I should have-’ He was cut off by Namjoon.

‘Please stop blaming yourself, Jungkookie… It was only that bastard’s fault, not yours, alright?’ Jungkook slowly nodded. ‘We would never make you leave because of something like this, and we would never kick you out at all!’

‘Are you… Are you sure?’ The youngest asked softly.

‘Of course we are!’ Seokjin exclaimed.

‘But… Don’t you guys see how much of a child I am…?’ He whispered hesitantly.

‘Jungkook-ssi!’ Jimin exclaimed, eyes widening. ‘We’ve never seen you as a child, what are you talking about?’

‘But… I thought you were going to kick me out because I was so immature… Kang-Dae said-’ He was cut off by Yoongi.

‘Kang-Dae was wrong. A monster like him would never be able to understand us, and he had no right of telling you whatever he did!’

‘Kookie, we love you just the way you are, alright? And don’t ever think that you are immature. Because you’re not.’ Taehyung said softly, while hugging the maknae. He was careful not to press on any of his injuries.

‘Thank you...’ Jungkook whispered. ‘Thank you guys so much...’

‘You’re welcome, Jungkookie.’ Seokjin smiled at the youngest. ‘Now please just focus on getting better for us, alright?’

Jungkook slowly nodded. He could not believe it. His hyungs were not angry at him, they were not going to kick him out. And now they would protect him, and Kang-Dae would not be able to hurt him ever again. He was going to be safe, after two weeks of abuse. He felt small tears making their way down his cheeks and he smiled at his hyungs. Now, he just felt tired, but not in a bad way, because he knew that he was going to be alright.

‘Go to sleep, Kookie.’ Yoongi whispered. ‘Everything’s going to be just fine.’

And Jungkook finally believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone :) I hope you spent a nice New Year's Eve !  
> Thank you for reading !  
> English is not my first language, so please tell me of any mistake I might have made.  
> This story is going to be a collection of One-Shots so if any of you have requests, I'll gladly take them !  
> Have a nice day, and see you soon !  
> Fighting !~


	3. Bullying at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Antilles :  
> "[...] could I request a story where Jungkook is sick or hurt at school, but usual managers aren't picking up so he has them call the older members? - Thanks!"  
> This chapter kind of follows the last one I guess !  
> Enjoy ! ^^

‘Come on, wake up, Kookie, you’re gonna be late for school again...’

A soft yet strict voice made its way through Jungkook’s skull, which he recognized as Yoongi’s. The boy grumbled before cracking an eye open, grimacing at the light that had been turned on by his hyung. Said hyung seemed satisfied enough at seeing the maknae opening his eyes so he left the bedroom.

Jungkook slowly got up and made his way towards the bathroom. Despite the early time, most of his hyungs were already up. He could hear the TV playing in the living-room and caught a glimpse of two comatose hyungs, Namjoon and Seokjin, half asleep on the couch. Jungkook knew that Yoongi would soon join them. Hoseok was coming out of his room, eyes still closed from sleep, which was kind of funny to see as he made his way to the kitchen, looking like he was drunk. Jungkook guessed that Jimin and Taehyung were still asleep, and he could not help but feel jealous of them. He wanted to sleep as well! It was unfair that only him had to get up every morning to go to high school. 

He did not hate high school. However, he did not love going, for a very simple reason: he did not have any friend there. Because of the tight schedule that being in a popular band meant, he could not always attend his classes, and so he did not really have time to befriend anyone. He hated being left out, and when at school, it was always what happened. Most young men and girls were part of friend groups, chatting and having lunch together everyday, while he always ended up eating alone and playing games on his phone to pass time. 

He did not complain to his hyungs though, because it was not really that bad, and even though he felt lonely, nobody picked on him or anything, so he was rather lucky compared to some others. And the loneliness did not last very long: as soon as he was home, his hyungs were there for him. That was enough. But being at school still sucked, and today would be no exception.

Jungkook took a quick shower and put his uniform on before coming out of the bathroom to grab some breakfast. He was not particularly hungry but he knew that Jin would scold him is he skipped breakfast. He could not really be annoyed by this, because he knew that ever since Jimin had had that eating disorder, everyone was carefully watching what the other members were eating, and skipping breakfast would only make his hyungs worry about him. So he headed towards the kitchen, smiling when he saw a bowl of cereals waiting for him on the table. Seokjin was nowhere in sight, but he would not forget to thank him later. 

Hoseok was sitting on a chair, feet swinging above the floor, and head tilting from side to side, probably in rhythm with the music that was playing in the headphones he was wearing. His eyes were closed so he did not notice the maknae coming in and taking a sit right next to him. Jungkook could not help but smile at the sight. Just seeing the sunshine of BTS was enough to put anyone in a good mood, he thought. He could not understand how some anti-fans could be so rude towards him.

Jungkook quickly gulped down his bowl of cereals and a glass of some healthy fruit juice that he could not really recognize but which was quite tasty. He would ask about it to his hyung later though, because time was running out and he had to get ready very soon before the manager in charge of dropping him off at school would come in the apartment, impatiently looking for him. So Jungkook grabbed his school bag in which he stuffed the Tupperware containing his lunch as well as a small bottle of water. He put his shoes on and shouted a brief ‘See you later hyungs!’ before making his way to his manager’s car.

-

His day had been going pretty well. Jungkook was sitting alone on a bench in the small park that the school owned, eating the lunch that Jin had prepared for him. His hyung was really like a mom, he thought with a chuckle. He always prepared healthy lunches for him, and made sure that he had eaten them when he came home after school. 

He was about to take a new bite of one of the sandwiches from his Tupperware when he heard people scoffing behind him. He turned around just in time to see a boy pushing another to the ground, making a small group of other boys laugh. They all seemed older than Jungkook, and from what he could see, the boy on the ground was younger than them, maybe even younger than himself. Jungkook felt a wave of anger overwhelm him when the older boys started kicking the younger, bursting in laughter at each yelp of the poor boy. 

Not too long ago, Jungkook had been just like him when an abusive manager had decided to make him his punching ball. It had taken months for him to start feeling better, and seeing someone else getting hit like this made bad memories rise in his mind. He felt so angry at the boys. Hurting people was not fun, it wasn’t a game but they seemed too stupid to get it. 

He could not stay by and not do anything about what was happening. He knew that he should not get into a fight for the sake of his band’s reputation, but he felt far too angry to stop himself from getting up and walking towards the group. They did not notice him, far too busy with making fun of the boy on the ground, before he pushed one of them, making him stumble to the ground in surprise. All of the boys turned towards him at once, annoyed that their fun had been stopped.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ The boy on the ground asked Jungkook, who was glaring at him.

‘What’s your problem, kid? Don’t you see that you’re interrupting something there?’ Another asked.

‘What’s my problem? What’s YOUR problem? Leave him alone!’ He exclaimed angrily, pointing at the younger boy who was sobbing on the ground now that he was not the center of attention anymore.

The older boys started laughing again, the one Jungkook had pushed getting up again.

‘Hm? That kid here won’t give us his lunch! Look at this fatty, he doesn’t need it!’ A boy laughed. ‘Maybe you’d like to give us yours instead, uh?’ He asked Jungkook who gritted his teeth.

‘Why don’t you all eat your own lunch?! If you didn’t bring one, then go to the cafeteria! Why the hell would you steal other’s food!’ 

‘Ha! But you’re Bighit’s whining brat, aren’t you!’ The seemingly leader of the bully group asked.

‘No wonder he doesn’t get it, that rich bastard probably gets to eat whatever he wants just by throwing a fit at the faggots of his little boy’s band!’ Another exclaimed before roughly shoving Jungkook to the ground next to the other boy.

However, he quickly got back to his feet, fire in his eyes.  
‘Don’t you ever talk like this about them!’ He spat at the one who had just insulted his hyungs.

‘But they’re all faggots, aren’t they?’ The boy laughed mockingly. ‘And you’re one too, am I not right? Faggot!’ 

All of the boys started laughing as Jungkook tried throwing a punch at the boy, missing him as he ducked.

‘They all probably fuck each other, I don’t even get how they could be so popular, that little gay fest!’ One of the boys exclaimed, provoking laughter among the others once again. 

Jungkook felt his cheeks heat up, not only in anger but in shame as well, now. He knew that what the boys were saying wasn’t true, but he wasn’t used to hear such harsh things directed towards himself and his hyungs. Of course, he saw a lot of things on the internet, but hearing them in person was just not the same. He didn’t even know what to answer.

‘Ha he’s not answering, that means it’s true!’ The boy scoffed at Jungkook. 

‘No it’s not!’ Jungkook shouted before he was shoved to the ground again by the “leader” of the group. 

‘Don’t you dare shout at us, you faggot!’ The leader said before throwing a kick at him.

Jungkook closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt a few more kicks get him in the ribs. It all felt too familiar, and he fought back tears that threatened to escape. He was glad though, because the younger boy had been able to escape a few seconds earlier, as the attention was not directed towards him anymore. The kicking fortunately stopped after a few minutes, as the older boys grew tired of their activity. They stepped away as the bell rang, signaling that the next class was about to start. 

Jungkook was left alone, curled up on himself and panting. No one had seen what had happened, as it had taken place in the part of the park that was mostly hidden by bushes.

He struggled to calm his breathing. It was really hard though. He was panicking. He quickly searched his pockets for his phone which he luckily found pretty fast. He dialed the number of his manager. He wanted to go home, he could not stay at school anymore, not today anyways. His sides were hurting, as well as his head, and his legs and arms as well. Well, his whole body was hurting. 

When his manager did not pick up, he tried again, his breathing growing more and more panicked. He had to go home, he had to go back to his hyungs, he wanted it all to stop… He let out a frustrated sigh when the manager did not pick up, once again. He noticed that he had started crying at some point, but he did not even try to stop his tears. He did not know what to do, his panic was overwhelming, and he felt so distraught! 

He could not stay like this. He shakily started searching through his phone for any of his hyung’s number. The first one he found was saved as “Hobi-hyung” and he pressed “call” with trembling hands. He felt so ashamed to bother his hyung like this when he knew that the other was probably practicing his dancing right now. Still, he prayed for him to pick up his phone. He was sobbing now.

He felt relief flood through him when he heard the familiar voice in his ear. 

‘Jungkook-ssi? Are you not at school right now?’ His hyung asked.

‘Ho-Hobi-hyung...’ He managed to say, wheezing.

‘Wha… Jungkookie? What happened, are you okay? Are you crying?’ He heard Hoseok ask, obviously panicking as well.

‘I...’ He was stopped by a cough. ‘I’m at school hyung… Please...’ 

‘What happened, Kookie?’ Hoseok asked again, and Jungkook could hear other voices behind him. 

‘Some boys...’ He wheezed. ‘Some boys… They were… Picking on another boy… I tried to… Tried to help…’ He was cut off by another cough, and he started sobbing uncontrollably. He could not breath, and everything was just too much. He could hear the voices of Hoseok and now of his other hyungs as well, but he did not register what they were saying. He could not breath, he could not breath, he could not breath, he was going to die! He was starting to feel light-headed when a voice from his phone finally reached him.

‘Calm down, Kookie. We’re coming to get you, alright? Please calm down, you’re going to pass out.’

The voice was Yoongi’s, of that he was sure. He nodded without even realizing that they could not see him, and finally his breathing started to slow down. The others probably noticed because he heard Namjoon telling him that he was doing good, and that they would be there as soon as they could.

‘Hurry… Please...’ He asked them in a small voice. He felt so bad…

-

An hour later, all of BTS was reunited in the school’s infirmary. Jungkook’s wounds were being treated by the school nurse under the worried looks of his hyungs. 

Earlier, he had told them over the phone that he was in the park, and they had found him with the help of a professor. They had led him to the infirmary where they all were now. Jungkook had not spoken a word since they had found him. He kept his head lowered and he was looking to the ground as is he felt ashamed. Everyone was worried about him but they would not push him to speak if he did not want to. Only Taehyung and Jimin were stubbornly glued to him, the first carefully stroking his back while the other would not let go of his hand. 

After the small cuts and dark bruises were treated, and they were assured that Jungkook would be okay, the group started making its way towards their van in an uncomfortable silence. Once inside the car, Yoongi decided to break the silence.

‘Jungkookie, you need to tell us something…’ He spoke softly, in a calm and controlled voice.

‘I...’ The maknae finally whispered. ‘I’m so sorry hyungs...’ 

‘What are you sorry for, Kookie?’ Jimin asked, surprised.

‘I’m sorry that I bothered you this afternoon...’ Jungkook answered.

‘But, Jungkookie, you did not bother us?’ Taehyung stated.

‘But, even though I knew you had practice, I asked for you to come and get me…’

‘Yeah, so?’ Yoongi asked.

‘I bothered you...’

‘You did not, though.’ Namjoon stated.

‘We came because we wanted to, you’re worth so much more than an afternoon of practice, Kookie. Of course you would never bother us.’ Hoseok added with a comforting grin. When Jungkook lifted his head up and when saw his smile, he could not help but feel better. 

‘Thank you, hyungs...’ He said shyly, while managing a small and soft smile himself.

And that was enough to make all of his hyungs smile in relief.

-

After they came back to their dorm, a manager called Namjoon to be updated about the situation, and when he knew that Jungkook was okay, he asked them to come back to the studio to practice more. None of them were pleased about that, but they knew they had to. They still agreed that Taehyung and Jimin should stay with Jungkook at the dorm, and the rest of them reluctantly left, promising that they would not be back too late that evening. 

The maknae line decided to watch a movie in the living-room, which resulted in the three of them falling asleep on the couch. They were only woken up hours later when the others came back carrying some take away food. All of them gathered around the table, and once they were done eating, they started chatting together. Even Jungkook took part of the conversations. He was doing a lot better after a good nap and some time with his hyungs. His beaten body still hurt but at least, he was mentally better. He felt a lot more comfortable and when the others started carefully questioning him about the events of the afternoon, he was a little more ready to answer.

‘So, Jungkook-ssi, can you tell us now what exactly happened earlier?’ Jimin asked.

Jungkook nodded shyly.

‘Well… Some older guys were picking on a boy and they started kicking him...’ He explained. ‘So I went to tell them to stop, but...’ His breathing caught in his throat and he swallowed uneasily. He was not so sure if he could tell the others anymore.

‘Come on, Kookie-ah, you’re doing great. It’s going to be okay, just tell your hyungs, alright?’ Jin asked softly. Jungkook nodded.

‘So… They started to say bad things about you guys… And I got angry but they kept on saying mean things, and then they pushed me and I fell on the ground and I- I-’He stuttered. ‘They started kicking me... Just- Just like...’ He stopped as his eyes filled up with tears. 

Taehyung almost threw himself at Jungkook, catching him in a tight hug while the other started sobbing and hiding his face against his shoulder. The sight broke the other member’s heart. They had all understood what their maknae was referring to. They knew that the horrible experience with the abusive manager would never leave him alone, but seeing their youngest so upset made their hearts swell with protectiveness. 

‘It’s going to be okay, it will be alright...’ Jimin whispered in Jungkook’s ear while awkwardly hugging him as well. The younger boy nodded.

‘Tomorrow, we’ll go to your school and report what happened with those boys, alright? They won’t ever touch you again, I swear.’ Namjoon said, anger written all over his features. 

‘You’re gonna be safe, Kookie. We won’t let anything like this happen again, okay?’ Hoseok asked softly and Jungkook nodded again. He believed in his hyungs.

-

The next day, Jungkook was allowed to stay home, and Taehyung stayed with him. His bruises were a dark mix of colors, and some were swollen, so some movements was really painful. Tae helped him whenever he needed him to, and he even managed to cook some lunch for the both of them. They spent the afternoon on the couch watching TV, and when Jungkook fell asleep, Taehyung wrapped a blanket around him. The oldest was glad to be helpful to his dongsaeng, after all of what had happened to him. 

In the morning, Namjoon and Jin had gone to the high school and they had reported the events of the previous day to the headmaster. Jungkook had given them the description of the students who had beaten him up, and fortunately, the other boy who had been beaten had already told the headmaster who the students were. They were expelled from the school for having beaten up two students, much to their parents dismay. 

When the members came back home that night, Namjoon told Jungkook that the boys had been expelled and that they would not be able to hurt him again, which made the maknae sigh in relief. He had been scared that they would be able to stay and beat him again when he came back to school. 

All of the members stayed up late that night, watching movies together, awkwardly snuggled up in the couches of the living-room with Jungkook approximately in the middle. The youngest felt safe, surrounded by all of his hyungs. He knew that he had nothing to be afraid of. They would protect him no matter what. 

Just before falling asleep, he whispered a soft ‘thanks hyungs...’ that had all of them smiling. 

It was Taehyung who whispered back to him.

‘You’re welcome.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> I hope you liked this chapter :)  
> Requests are still open, do not hesitate ^^  
> Fighting~


	4. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> springnamgi :  
> "[...] if you wanted to, could you write one where jungkook stays up all night playing video games and feels really sick the next day, but he doesnt wanna get lectured so he tries to push through it? but one of them catches on and forces him to rest before he faints. i would love it if you did!"
> 
> Well, one of them turned into all of them but here you go !~

Jeon Jungkook loved playing video games whenever his schedule would allow him to do so. If he had a free day, he would sometimes spend the whole day playing, and he would not stop before his hyungs asked him to. Though they usually let him be. Their maknae worked really hard most of the time, so they let him relax the only few times that he could. 

Today though, Jungkook had been playing since he had been awake. He just loved Overwatch and so he did not notice how long he had been playing until he was called for dinner. He was kind of surprised that several hours had passed since the last time he had left his room to get some water. It had been almost three hours. 

With a sigh, he left the controller on his bed and headed towards the kitchen. He was greeted by his hyungs and sat at the table. Yoongi had been cooking dinner and as usual, it was delicious. All of the members started talking together about what they had done with their free day.

Seokjin had gone shopping. Yoongi had worked alone in his room for the whole day, which was not so surprising from the rapper. Hoseok and Namjoon had gone for a walk into town and they had visited some museum that Jungkook had never heard of, but they seemed to have had fun. Jimin and Taehyung had watched a drama together in the living-room of the apartment. 

Jungkook stayed mostly silent through dinner, enjoying the happiness of his hyungs and their excitement until Taehyung asked him about his day.

‘Well...’ Jungkook started. ‘I just played Overwatch.’

‘Wait, for the whole day?’ Jimin asked, looking a little surprised. ‘I thought you were taking a nap or something since you were so quiet all afternoon.’

‘Hum, I wasn’t. Though it was so worth it, my team won so many times! I’m getting so good at this game, I bet Taehyung-ssi could never beat me again, ever.’

Taehyung snorted at that.

‘You bet.’

‘Well, that isn’t something we’re going to see tonight anyway.’ Yoongi stated. ‘Don’t forget we have to get up early tomorrow, practice starts at 8.’

Jungkook and Taehyung groaned at the same time, making their hyungs laugh.

‘As long as you guys don’t go to sleep too late, it’s okay. You can still play for a bit.’ Jin said, earning a grin from the two boys. 

-

Not only did Jungkook beat Taehyung that night, but he also stayed up alone after his friend left. He wanted to keep on ‘training’ to be better at the game. Well, he just wanted to keep on playing, but ‘training’ was a much cooler word for what he was doing. 

It wasn’t until his eyes started to sting badly and water from the screen exposition they had been subjected to and a headache started to be too annoying for him to ignore that Jungkook stopped the game. He got up from his bed to get a glass of water, wincing at how stiff his limbs felt when he stood up. When he got back to his room, he decided to check his phone before going to sleep. His eyes widened when he suddenly realized in how much trouble he was going to be. It was a little past 5 in the morning. He had been playing alone for 6 hours after Taehyung had left. Oh, he was going to regret it so much when he would have to get up later. 

He quickly turned his phone off and threw his blankets on top of him before closing his eyes.

-

‘Hey, sleepyhead! Rise and shine, Kookie!’ 

Jungkook could not help but groan when Hoseok’s voice reached him. He buried his head in his pillow, hearing his hyung laughing and heading out of his room. 

He wanted to scream. He had only managed to sleep for 40 minutes. He had felt so nervous when he had gone to bed that he had not managed to fall asleep before it was past 6. He felt so angry at himself. If only he had not been so absorbed in this stupid game… Now he felt like utter crap. His eyes were still stinging, he could feel that he had a very bad headache and he was nauseous. But he also knew that he had to get up soon if he didn’t want to be late for practice. 

Fortunately, he felt a little better after taking a shower. The hot water had somewhat awoken him, and he did not feel so nauseous anymore. His headache was another problem entirely, but he could manage to hide it with enough will. He had decided not to tell anything to the older members. He knew they would be disappointed in him if they knew he had stayed up all night when they had told him not to. They would be angry at him, and Jungkook hated it when his hyungs were angry. 

He would get through this day, and tomorrow would be better.

-

Well.

Maybe he would not be able to hide his exhaustion for so long.

It wasn’t even noon and Jungkook felt ready to collapse. After a few hours of vocal then dance practice, he felt drained and was left panting at the end of each song. Fortunately, nobody seemed to notice, all of his hyungs focused on the rehearsal. 

He still felt so angry at himself. He knew that free days were meant for them to rest, and this particular day had come after almost two weeks of non-stop work. His body had needed rest, and he had unintentionally prevented it from getting what it needed. And now it was making him pay for it. He knew he deserved it though, so he stayed quiet about it. 

Or at least he tried to.

Jungkook could not prevent the groan that escaped his lips when a particularly hard part of the dance made his headache pulse harder than before. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, he winced. Jimin had noticed that something was wrong with him and he was now staring at him, clearly confused. Luckily Jungkook had managed to keep on dancing all the while, so no one else had seen. 

-

When their lunch break came, Jungkook was sure that Jimin would come talking to him, and as expected, the older boy sat at his side while he was eating his sandwich. 

‘Jungkookie, what was that earlier?’ He asked.

‘Earlier when…?’ Jungkook decided to fake confusion. Maybe the other would let it go.

‘You know when.’ Jimin frowned. Too bad.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jimin-ssi.’ The youngest shrugged.

‘You mean, you don’t remember almost fainting at dance practice?’ 

‘I did not almost faint, hyung!’ Jungkook exclaimed indignantly. 

‘Well, that’s what it looked like to me anyway. Now please tell me what’s happening to you, you’re worrying me.’ Jimin asked softly.

‘I’m sorry, please don’t worry. I’m just a little tired, I did not sleep so well last night is all.’ The boy explained. It was not so far from the truth. In fact, it was true. He was not lying.

‘If you say so...’ Jimin sighed. ‘But please, Kookie, tell me or the others if you’re not feeling good.’

‘I will, I promise.’ Jungkook said, and his answer seemed enough for the older boy who smiled at him and patted his head a little before getting up to go talk with Taehyung. 

-

Jungkook felt dizzy. No, he felt more than dizzy. He felt like he was on a swaying boat caught in the middle of a storm. And he was getting seasick. His nausea had returned with a vengeance and his headache had spiked after lunch break. 

They still had to work on their dances for at least two hours and then he would go back to the dorm, and to his wonderful bed. Jungkook wondered if he would be able to stay awake until then. He felt like he was going to collapse any second and that thought scared him to no end. What would the others think of him? They would lecture him about how he should not have stayed up so late, and they would never let him play his video games at night again. And he would feel even more miserable than he was already feeling right now. So that was NOT going to happen. He would not collapse. He did not need his hyungs’ help. He could make it through the day.

Or, could he?

As the song they were working on stopped, and everyone headed towards their water bottle, Jungkook felt his dizziness increase. He was fortunately not too far away from a wall against which he let his body slide towards the ground. He sat there, his eyes open but unable to focus on anything. God, he was so tired. The sounds around him felt distant, like he was under water. He did not notice when Jimin got to his knees in front of him. The older boy started talking to him but he could not make out what he was saying. And right now it did not seem to really matter. He felt weird. Jimin’s lips kept moving but no sound was coming out of them. He had no idea what Jimin was talking about so he just nodded at him as if he had understood. 

Then, he felt his body being helped up from the floor and he groaned a little. He did not want to stand up! He wanted to lay down and sleep, why was it so hard to understand? Everything felt funny though, things were moving in slow motion around him, and he almost laughed when he saw his hyungs’ worried faces. They too looked funny. Why was everything so fun again? He could not really remember. 

-

Jimin had come next to Jungkook when the boy had slid down against the wall. He had asked him if he was alright, and he had gotten really worried when the other had not answered. He seemed so out of it, almost as though he were drunk. Jimin remembered that he had mentioned earlier that he was feeling tired, but right now he looked utterly exhausted. If that was the case, he could not let him sleep here on the floor. The fact that the maknae did not seem to understand anything he was telling him made his worry grow. What was happening?

Namjoon had seemed to realize that he was feeling distressed because he went next to Jimin and started helping him with the task of lifting the boy from the ground to lie him down on the studio’s couch. They managed to get him on his feet under the confused and increasingly worried looks of the other members. And then, Jungkook started smiling and Jimin could swear that the boy had almost laughed out loud at one point. That was so weird. 

They had almost reached the couch when suddenly, Jungkook seemed to come back to life. He muttered a muffled ‘gonna throw up’ and almost immediately started retching. Seokjin was the fastest to grab a trash can and place it under Jungkook’s chin, and the boy emptied the whole content of his stomach in it. When there was nothing to throw up anymore, he still dried heaved for a few seconds while Jimin rubbed his back, wincing in sympathy. 

After a few minutes, Jungkook was left panting above the trash can, eyes shut tight in pain. When they were sure that he had stopped throwing up, the others led him to the couch and he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the softness of the fabric under his body. There was no point in hiding his exhaustion anymore.

‘Kookie, could you please open your eyes for a minute?’ He heard Jimin say. He groaned but still painfully opened them. However, the lights in the room where hurting his skull so bad that he closed them again, wincing.

‘Okay, okay, it’s alright as long as you answer us.’ The voice started again. He nodded.

‘What happened just now, Jungkook?’ Another voice -probably Namjoon- asked.

‘I...’ Jungkook tried. ‘I’m sorry, I was just tired. I’m feeling better now though.’

‘I don’t think you’re just tired, Kookie.’ Jimin sighed. ‘I think we need to call a doctor, you look really sick.’

‘No!’ Jungkook exclaimed, and he managed to open his eyes. ‘No, really I’m feeling just fine now, please you don’t need to worry, don’t call a doctor, I’ll be fine!’

‘No, you’re lying, obviously.’ Yoongi stated calmly. ‘Now tell us what’s really wrong or we’re getting you to the hospital.’ 

Jungkook winced. His hyung really knew where to push, and he was sure that his hyung would actually take him to the hospital if he did not answer. He felt cornered. He could not lie anymore.

‘I’m sorry...’ His voice wobbled a little and he hated himself just for that. ‘I stayed up playing Overwatch last night after Tae left… I did not really notice what time it was until I decided to go to bed...’

‘And what time was it?’ Yoongi asked again.

‘Well, it was really late...’ Jungkook looked to the floor in shame.

‘How late?’ The older boy insisted. The others were tense behind him.

‘It was maybe 5 in the morning...’ He mumbled, feeling angry tears filling his eyes. He stubbornly tried not to let them fall.

‘That was really stupid.’ Yoongi sighed. ‘I told you yesterday that we had to get up early.’

‘I’m sorry, I know I’m stupid...’ Jungkook whispered.

‘Hey, I didn’t say you were stupid-’ Yoongi started but was stopped in the middle of his phrase by the maknae.

‘But I am stupid!’ The tears started to flood the boy’s cheeks. ‘I know I am, I shouldn’t have done what I did, I know it’s not good staying up so late, I-’ He sobbed. ‘I’m so, so stupid...’

Jungkook felt overwhelmed. Everything was just too much, everyone hated him, he was an idiot and a child and they hated him. Breathing was suddenly becoming a very hard task and soon he was left panting and sobbing. 

‘Jungkookie, you’re not stupid.’ Jimin grabbed his shoulders, trying to make eye contact with him. ‘You’re far from being stupid! Things like this happen sometimes, it’s okay! You know you’ve made a mistake and you won’t do it again. That’s all it was, a mistake, Kookie, alright?’

It felt hard to comprehend what he was being told for the sobbing mess that the youngest had become but he still nodded through his tears. He felt so ashamed. He should not be crying in front of the others, he was throwing a tantrum when he was the one in the wrong from the very beginning! However, he could not stop his tears or the heart-wrecking sobs that made his whole body shake under his hyung’s touch.

‘Come on Kookie, it’s okay, we’re not mad at you.’ Namjoon said. ‘You’ve already been punished by yourself for your behavior, that’s more than enough. You don’t deserve to feel this bad.’

Jungkook slowly nodded, the words of his leader somewhat calming him. He was still pale, shaky and exhausted though, and his headache was far from gone. 

‘My head hurts...’ He whispered.

‘I bet it does.’ Seokjin said, wincing in sympathy. ‘We’ll get you some painkillers when we get back home alright?’

Jungkook slowly nodded. He felt his eyes starting to close and he fought against himself to not fall asleep right here and there. Jimin had started to hug him tightly when he had not stopped crying and he would not let the younger go now.

‘Well that’s it then!’ Soekjin smiled and ruffled Jungkook’s hair. ‘Let’s get you home!’

Jungkook’s eyes shot open again.

‘What?’ He asked in confusion. ‘But what about rehearsal? We’ve still got a few hours of practice left!’

‘That doesn’t matter!’ Jimin exclaimed. ‘Kookie you’re feeling bad, and you won’t be able to dance anymore, don’t you dare tell us otherwise.’ 

Jungkook winced. ‘But what about you guys? You don’t have to take care of me, I can just sit here and wait for you to be done!’ 

‘No, we’re not leaving you alone.’ Namjoon said.

‘But you all don’t have to come with me… I can stay with just one of you, there’s no need for all of you to miss rehearsal...’ 

‘Kookie.’ Hoseok started. He and Taehyung had not spoken since Jungkook had thrown up. They were both visibly shaken by the events. ‘You just worried all of us. We won’t be able to practice anymore for today either. Let’s all get home, okay?’ 

‘But the managers...’

‘The managers will understand, Kookie. And even if they don’t, we’re still going.’ Yoongi stated.

Jungkook smiled a little at his rebellious hyung. Of course, Yoongi did not care at all about the managers.

‘Alright...’ He nodded.

‘Well perfect, so let’s go!’ Seokjin exclaimed. He was sounding a bit too cheerful given the circumstances, but Jungkook could not care less. He was glad to see that none of his hyungs seemed to be angry at him. He felt his heart swell with relief. His hyungs were the best, and he felt so lucky to have them. 

‘How about we order take-away food tonight, uh?’ Jungkook could hear Jin ask.

‘Oh, and we could watch a drama together, or a movie!’ Hoseok was saying.

‘Ah, what bout that drama I watched with Jiminnie yesterday, it was awesome, I couldn’t stop crying!’ He could hear Taehyung saying and the others laughing at that.

‘Was it awesome or did it make you sad, you have to choose Tae-Tae!’ Hoseok joked.

‘It was sad, but an awesome kind of sad! You have to watch it hyung!’

‘Alright, alright!’

The giggles of his hyungs made a soft smile appear on Jungkook’s lips. 

‘I love you guys...’ He whispered so softly that only Jimin heard him. The older boy smiled and hugged him even tighter.

‘We love you too, Kookie...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> I hope you liked this chapter :)  
> Requests are still open, so do not hesitate !  
> Fighting~


	5. Airport Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waniey87:  
> "While return from their overseas tour, some anti-fans tried to attack Jungkook at the airport, leaving the poor maknae really shocked and have a panic attack. This incident make his hyungs really angry and their protective mode towards the baby maknae increasing more that day, especially for Tae. He don't want to leave his maknae's side until Kookie feeling much better. Some sweet moments happened when Tae calms his Kookie down! Protective hyungs with cute, soft Kookie!"
> 
> I changed a few things from this request but sweet moments DO happen all the time between Taehyung and Jungkook!

The boys had just gotten out of their airplane back to Korea from Japan, and they could already hear the hysterical screams of the fans who had come in the airport to see their favorite idols. There were so many, and the group wondered how they could get through the crowd. Unfortunately, only one bodyguard had been hired and, obviously, he would not be enough to stop the fans. They had not expected so many to come, mostly because they had not announced that they would land at that time. But the information must have been spilled, seeing how many fans were waiting for them. 

‘Guys, the worst thing for us would be to get separated.’ Namjoon stated. ‘Let’s hold each other’s hands and not let go until we’re out of there, alright? Remember, don’t let go.’

They all nodded and grabbed the hands of the members around them. Namjoon was opening the path, followed by Yoongi, Seokjin, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook and finally Hoseok who had decided to keep an eye on the maknae, making the boy groan something about his hyungs babying him too much.

They started to walk through the crowd, the bodyguard at the beginning of the line, trying to clear the path as best as the poor man could. 

The whole situation was making all of them really nervous, especially Jungkook, who was holding Taehyung and Hoseok’s hands as tightly as he could. As soon as they were in the crowd, he could feel hands trying to touch him, and the screams all around made him shut his eyes tight, letting his body being guided forward by Taehyung’s hand. 

They were in the middle of the crowd when suddenly, someone yanked his arm and he was pulled away from the line. A short scream escaped his lips as he let go of his hyungs’ hands, immediately drowned in the sea of voices around him. His eyes shot open and he could see that the one who had grabbed him was a girl, probably about 20. He had expected her to be a fan but the angry frown on her face told him otherwise. She started shouting at him, and at first he could not understand what she was saying until some other girls began to shout as well around him.

‘You don’t deserve to be in this group!’

‘Leave BTS!’

‘They don’t need you!’

‘You’re pulling them back, you baby!’

‘They’re all so much better than you!’

‘Just die already!’

Anti-fans. He had been grabbed by anti-fans. There were so many, and they were surrounding him, and suddenly his lungs started to feel like they had been crushed by a heavy weigh, and he tried to draw in a breath but only a strangled sob escaped his lips, making the girls laugh at him. 

They kept on shouting horrible things his way, and some started to hit him, throwing punches and kicks, and he could feel his bare arms being scratched, sharp nails digging into them. However, he was paralyzed. He could not manage to move any of his limbs, and he knew he must have looked pathetic, unable to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to scream, to shout for his hyungs to come and find him, but no sound would leave his mouth. No air seemed to be able to enter it either.

He was going to die here and there, and nobody would ever find his body, lost in the middle of the crowd. He would never see his family or his hyungs ever again. 

He was starting to feel light-headed from the lack of air when suddenly, somebody caught him more gently than any of the girls until now. He could not see much through his blurry vision in which black dots seemed to be dancing, but suddenly, the girls were gone, and he could hear someone’s voice close to him. The voice sounded familiar, so he tried to focus on it, desperately seeking any sort of comfort. 

‘… ‘Kook… You… ’kay...’

He recognized Taehyung’s voice and he started to calm down a little, the presence of his hyung and friend a precious reassurance. He could still hear shouting around him, but the crowd wasn’t suffocating him anymore, and he could hear the distant voices of some of his hyungs among the screaming fans. 

‘Kookie.’ He heard Taehyung say in a calm, deep voice. ‘Kookie, look at me, try to breath, please...’

‘… can’t...’ Jungkook managed to croak, before starting to cough uncontrollably.

‘Calm down, you’re okay, Kookie, you’re alright, try to breath with me, alright?’ 

Jungkook nodded and tried to focus on the exaggerated breaths that his hyung was taking. It was impossible at first, but after a few frustrating failures ending up in coughing, he managed to get a deep breath and his vision started to clear. He became more aware of the world around him, and he could hear his hyungs clearly.

‘Step back!’ Namjoon was shouting at the fans (and anti-fans). ‘Leave him breath!’

‘I’ll go and try to find Hobi!’ Yoongi exclaimed.

‘Don’t you dare go in there alone!’ Seokjin said.

‘I’ll go with him, hyung!’ Jimin offered, and Jungkook’s heart clenched at this.

So, Hoseok had gotten lost as well. It wasn’t surprising, he had been the last one of the line, and when Jungkook had let go of his hand he must have not been able to find his way back to the others in such a big crowd. Jungkook felt horribly guilty, and his breathing started to become erratic once again. It was his fault his hyung had gotten lost, and he was probably all alone, scared to death in the middle of all of these people. 

‘Kook-ah, please calm down!’ Taehyung’s voice was a bit more frantic now. ‘You were doing great, you can do it!’

Jungkook gulped and closed his eyes, effectively shutting down the too bright lights all around him. He managed to get his breathing more or less under control once again, and when he opened his eyes again, he was met with a smiling Taehyung. 

‘That’s good, Kookie, you’re okay.’

He could see that the airport security had managed to get the area under control, and Namjoon and Seokjin rushed towards him. He noticed that Yoongi and Jimin weren’t there anymore and he guessed they had gone looking for Hoseok. He just hoped that some security guards had come with them. 

Jungkook started to try and sit up from his current position, lying on the hard cold floor of the airport. He managed to do so with the help of his hyungs.

‘Are you okay, Jungkookie?’ Namjoon asked. ‘Do you think you could stand up?’

The maknae nodded and was helped to his feet by his hyungs. His legs were shaking so much that he was sure that if the others let go of him he would fall right back down. He was grateful that they were helping him. He just wanted out of the overwhelming crowd.

‘Please… Go back home...’ He tried to ask in a shaky and uneasy voice.

‘We’re going home, Kook-ah.’ Taehyung whispered to his ear and Jungkook nodded.

They started making their way through the crowd, with the protection of the security guards who cleared the way for them, allowing them to not be bothered anymore by the crazy fans. They managed to get to their van without further incident, and the three other members arrived shortly after that. Jimin and Yoongi were helping a shocked Hoseok with walking. Jungkook could see that his hyung was shaking from head to toes, much like himself, but fortunately, he did not seem harmed. 

Jungkook wasn’t this lucky, he could see dark bruises already forming on his exposed limbs, and the scratching on his arms had stopped bleeding only a short time ago. The anti-fans had dug their nails so deep in his arms that they had managed to break a lot of skin there. The boy shuddered at the thought while being helped inside the van. Taehyung refused to let go of him, so the boys sat next to each other, Jungkook leaning on the older idol’s shoulder while Seokjin took a sit next to him. Yoongi and Hoseok sat next to each other, the older one trying to comfort the other. Namjoon and Jimin took a sit behind them, and their driver did not waste any time with getting out of the airport.

-

About an hour later, the boys were dropped off from the van in front of their apartment. Their manager had offered to stay with them but they had insisted they were going to be fine, knowing that the unusual presence would make their shocked members more distressed than anything. 

They managed to get into their apartment without too much trouble. Hoseok was feeling a little better, and he went off to his and Jimin’s shared room as soon as they got in, stating that he felt drained. Yoongi still decided to stay with him after checking that Jungkook was going to be okay with his other hyungs.

The maknae was sat on the couch by Taehyung and Namjoon, while Jimin had rushed to get the first aid kit. Seokjin had went off to prepare some tea for all of them. Jimin came back a few moments later carrying some disinfectant, bandages and two ice packs. 

‘I’m sorry, Kookie, this is going to sting some, but it’ll be over before you know it, alright?’

Jungkook nodded, and let his hyung start working on his scorched arms. He winced when the older boy gently patted them with a disinfectant-covered cotton ball. The other apologized profusely while taking care of the wounds, and indeed, it was done pretty soon. His arms were bandaged and ice packs were placed on his aching side and shoulder where some anti-fans had punched him a bit too strongly. He was going to be covered in bruises but at least nothing was -or seemed to be- broken. 

Seokjin arrived soon carrying a small tray with a tea-pot and empty tea cups on it. 

‘Hey Jungkookie.’ He said after setting the tray on the coffee table and kneeling in front of the maknae. ‘Are you feeling better?’

Jungkook nodded. 

‘Yes hyung...’ He answered in a soft voice. ‘I’m sorry I worried you all, I feel much better now...’

Seokjin smiled a little at that, and the three other boys around Jungkook smiled as well.

‘That’s great, Kookie. I made some tea, if you’d like some?’ Seokjin asked, and Jungkook nodded.

‘I’m going to bring some to Yoongi and Hobi-hyung!’ Jimin exclaimed and prepared two cups of tea before heading towards his and Hoseok’s room.

Jin prepared cups of tea for the four boys left in the living-room and everyone settled in the couch, Taehyung snuggled against Jungkook, still refusing to leave his maknae’s side. They turned the TV on and decided to watch a movie. It wasn’t long before the two youngest members fell asleep, surrounded by their hyungs’ love.

-

Taehyung awoke when he felt something -or someone- shift next to him. He could hear small whimpers close to him. He cracked an eye open, and noticed that he had fallen asleep on the couch close to Jungkook. I was starting to get dark outside and the TV had been turned off, but he still noticed the younger boy’s distressed expression. He was starting to trash around, his whimpers turning into cries and Taehyung was quick to shake his uninjured shoulder to try and wake him up.

However, the touch only made the maknae more distressed, and he began to shout, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

‘Kookie! Jungkookie! Please wake up! You’re having a nightmare Kook-ah!’ Taehyung tried to wake the other up, tears building up in his eyes.

After a few seconds, Jungkook’s eyes fluttered open, and tears started streaming down his cheeks.

‘Oh, Kookie...’ Taehyung whispered and carefully tried to hug the other who only flinched under his touch, still too upset to be touched. Taehyung felt a bit hurt by the boy’s behavior, but he understood. It was too soon. ‘You’re safe Kookie, I’m here, hyung’s here...’

‘They-’ Jungkook stuttered. ‘They were… They were so close… They were grab-grabbing me… They wouldn’t... Wouldn’t let go of me!’

The boy burst into tears, loud sobs escaping his throat. 

‘I’m so sorry, Kookie...’ Taehyung whispered while stroking the other’s hair, the motion calming the other down a little. ‘I’m sorry we could not be there earlier... None of this would have happened if only I had not let go of your hand...’ 

‘Hyung!’ Jungkook exclaimed through his sobs. ‘That’s not true, I’m the one who let go, please- Please don’t blame yourself over this, please!’

‘But Kook-ah...’

Taehyung was cut off by Seokjin who came rushing in the living room, carrying a frying pan.

‘What happened?!’ He asked in a panicked tone. ‘I’m sorry I was cooking and I couldn’t let the food burn and-’

‘Calm down, hyung.’ Taehyung said. ‘Jungkookie had a nightmare.’ He explained.

‘Kookie… Are you alright?’ The oldest asked, worry clear in his features as he saw the tears on the maknae’s cheeks.

‘Yes… I’m alright now, hyung...’ Jungkook answered. His voice was still shaky, but he had managed to calm down by now.

‘That’s good.’ Seokjin nodded. ‘I’m making dinner right now, it’ll be ready in ten minutes or so, so try not to fall asleep until then, you two, alright?’

They both nodded.

‘Namjoon had to go take care of something with Sejin-hyung. They’re not going to let anything like what happened today happen again, alright? We’ll have more bodyguards next time.’

The boys seemed relieved at hearing this. 

‘That’s good.’ Taehyung stated, and Jungkook nodded in approbation. 

‘Oh, and while I’m making dinner, could you two go and wake the others up? They must have fallen asleep.’

‘We’ll do that, hyung.’ Jungkook answered.

‘Thanks boys.’ Jin smiled and went back to the kitchen.

‘I can go alone if you want to rest some more.’ Taehyung offered, but Jungkook shook his head.

‘No it’s okay, I’m feeling just fine.’

Taehyung sighed. The boys stood up, Jungkook leaning slightly on his hyung, and they made their way towards the bedroom. They knocked on the door and entered even though no one answered. The three boys were all asleep, Jimin on his own bed and the two others snuggled on Hoseok’s one. Taehyung went to wake Jimin up, the other boy stirring soon and sitting up on his bed.

Jungkook started to shake Yoongi’s arm softly.

‘Hyung, wake up, it’s time to eat dinner...’ He whispered softly, but that was enough to wake his hyung up. The older boy groaned a little before his eyes cracked open and he started to sit up. 

Jungkook then moved to wake his other hyung up, guilt crushing his heart when he noticed the trail that tears had left on Hoseok’s cheeks.

‘Hyung...’ He said, stroking the other’s arm gently. Hoseok’s eyes opened soon, meeting Jungkook’s own gaze. 

‘Kookie?’ He mumbled tiredly.

‘Yes, Hobi-hyung, Jin-hyung is making dinner, it’ll be ready soon...’ He explained.

‘Alright...’ Hoseok answered before yawning and moving to sit up.

‘Hyung, I’m sorry...’ Jungkook could not help but apologize, his eyes filling with guilt tears.

‘Wha- Kookie, why are you apologizing?’ The older boy asked, becoming more alert by now.

‘I’m sorry it’s my fault you got lost in the airport, I shouldn’t have let go of your hand, you wouldn’t have- You wouldn’t have been all alone in that big crowd! It’s my fault, I’m sorry, I-’ Jungkook blurted out, only stopped when Hoseok pulled him in a tight hug. He did not flinch this time, only crying harder in his hyung’s comforting embrace. 

‘Kook-ah...’ By now, Hoseok was crying as well. ‘Please don’t blame yourself for what happened… It’s not your fault, it was those crazy fans, you could not have done anything against what happened, and you’re the only one who got hurt, I’m alright, everyone else is alright, so please don’t worry about me, okay?’ 

Jungkook nodded softly, his tears still wetting his hyung’s shirt, but Hoseok did not seem to care at all. The other boys had not intervene, and Jimin and Yoongi had left the room to give them more privacy. Only Taehyung had stubbornly stayed, and the boy was trying his best not to run to the maknae to comfort him. 

It took a few more minute before Jungkook finally calmed down and when he rose up from his current position (leaning on his hyung) he was met with a bright smile from Hoseok. He mumbled a timid ‘thank you’ before the two boys got up and moved to the kitchen, Taehyung holding Jungkook’s hand as soon as the boy got up. 

-

That evening, Taehyung went to sleep in Jungkook’s room, and both boys slept soundly through the whole night. When Seokjin went to wake them up the following day, he could not help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Taehyung had been holding the maknae’s hand the whole night. He was not letting go of him, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this new chapter!  
> If you had not noticed yet, I'm also soft for hurt Hobi (I'm so sorry Hoseok qvq please forgive me!).  
> I hope it does not bother you!  
> Also requests are still open!
> 
> See you soon guys, I love you all, and thank you so much for all your kudos and comments, I never expected to receive such a big response to this work! English isn't even my native language and yet you guys like what I write even though I know I could write it better qwq  
> You make me so happy every time I see you comment on this! THANK YOU <3  
> FIGHTING~


	6. Concussion part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While celebrating the end of a tour with all of the members, Jungkook hits his head and gets a bad concussion.
> 
> (Antilles was the one who asked for a concussed Jungkook, and I was dying to write this one, so... Here you go!)

The concert had just ended. Army was screaming, the boys were very satisfied, everything had gone pretty smoothly. They were all very excited, and they had decided to celebrate the end of their tour together the same night.

They went back to their dressing room and immediately started to get changed. They were tired and sweaty, but most of all they felt satisfied. No one had been injured during the tour, and only Jimin had caught a bad cold at one point, which was a lot better than the flu they had had all ended up catching during their previous tour. That had been a total disaster. But thankfully, nothing even close to this bad had happened this time, and this was to be celebrated.

They had not planned anything too impressive, they were only going to reunite in one of their hotel rooms and drink together, just relaxing and enjoying their free time, finally.

As soon as they were back in their hotel, they started getting everything ready for their little party. Their staff had gone to buy drinks and snacks for them a little earlier so they didn’t have to actually prepare too much, and it was not long before they were happily chatting around the coffee table on which they had placed the food and drinks. 

‘I’m so glad that this tour went that well!’ Namjoon exclaimed.

‘Well, except for when Jiminie was sneezing all over the place.’ Jungkook snickered.

‘That’s not true, I wasn’t sneezing that much!’ Jimin answered in an outraged tone, hitting the maknae with his elbow. 

‘Sure, you weren’t.’ Taehyung mocked.

‘Oh, well at least I did not end up tripping on stage like Hobi-hyung during that one concert in Japan!’ Jimin stated, trying to get the attention on another member.

‘What! Why are you bringing that up now, Jimin-ah!’ Hoseok whined, faking a pout.

‘It was so funny, though, remember how red his cheeks were when he got up!’ Jungkook added.

‘It wasn’t funny at all, and my cheeks were NOT red!’ Hoseok protested.

‘Oh, they certainly were, though.’ Yoongi stated in his usual calm voice.

‘It’s true that it wasn’t so funny at the moment when we saw you face-planting. But you were alright, so...’ Seokjin shrugged, grinning.

The boys continued laughing and joking for a few hours, and at one point, Jungkook got up to get some more fresh drinks from the fridge. He headed towards the small kitchen and grabbed as many drinks as his arms could carry. That was a lot, but, like the prideful young man he was, he decided he could go back to the room like this, even though he could not see either what was in front of him, nor his own two feet. It was okay, he shrugged. Nothing could happen in only a few meters, right?

How wrong the boy was.

He had almost exited the kitchen and was entering the main room when the sharp edge of one of the countertop connected with his side. Jungkook let out a cry of pain and, unfortunately, the surprise made him stumble. He let go of the drinks to try and catch himself before he fell but it was way too late. He felt something hard -probably the same coutertop- hit his head and make an unbelievable pain erupt in his skull. The last thing he registered before everything went dark was the collective scream of his hyungs.

-

Jimin had been spacing out for a few minutes when he noticed Jungkook getting up and heading to the kitchen. Everyone was still talking together, but they were all a lot calmer than before. That was why everyone was able to hear Jungkook’s cry. It could have been comical in other circumstances how the six alarmed heads immediately snapped towards the origin of the sound. But right now, that was not funny at all. They winced when the drinks started shattering on the floor but then, a loud bang echoed in the room as Jungkook’s head connected with the side of the countertop and Jimin bolted up and towards the falling maknae. He was too late to catch him before Jungkook’s body hit the floor. Everyone screamed.

Jimin was the first to get to the younger boy. He was careful not to cut himself on the shattered bottles on the slippery floor and he hoped that nothing had cut the maknae too deep either. 

‘Kookie!’ He called in a rushed tone. Unfortunately the boy did not budge, so Jimin tried to lift him up a bit and proceeded to place the boy’s head on his laps after pushing the shards of glass away as well as he could. Jungkook’s eyes were closed and he was totally unresponsive. A large trail of blood was streaming from just above his forehead, probably from where he had been hit by the countertop.

The others were soon surrounding the two boys.

‘I’m calling an ambulance.’ Namjoon stated before rushing to find his phone.

‘His arm...’ Hoseok muttered shakily.

Indeed, an impressive amount of blood was flowing from a large cut on the maknae’s arm. A big shard of glass was sticking out of the limb. The boy’s clothes had been cut in multiple places as well, but thankfully nothing seemed to be bleeding nearly as bad as his head or his arm. Jimin tried to wake him up once more.

‘Jungkook… Kookie please wake up, you’re worrying your hyungs...’ He asked in a sweet voice. He was trying his best not to sound too panicked, but he was so, so scared.

‘Jungkookie, please wake up!’ Jimin heard Seokjin beg next to him. However, nothing seemed to work, and Jungkook did not stir at all.

Only a few minutes later, paramedics were rushing inside the room, and they started working on the boy. 

‘How long has he been unconscious?’ One of them asked to no one in specific.

‘For about ten minutes.’ Namjoon answered.

‘Thank you, sir.’ The paramedic said, before going back to helping his coworkers. 

Soon, Jungkook was lifted on a stretcher. Jimin ran to his side as he was brought to the ambulance. The other members were all following but they were stopped at the entrance of the vehicle.

‘Only one of you can come in with him.’

Jimin looked at the others with pleading eyes, and Namjoon nodded.

‘Go ahead, Jiminie.’ He said. ‘We’ll call Sejin-hyung and meet you at the hospital as soon as we can, alright?’

Jimin nodded.

‘Thank you hyung.’

‘Take care of our Kookie.’ Namjoon asked, his voice shaking slightly.

‘You know I will.’ Jimin whispered.

-

A few minutes later, as they were heading to the hospital, Jungkook’s eyes started to flutter open. Jimin had been holding his hand since they were in the ambulance and he immediately noticed the slight movement of the younger boy’s eyelids.

‘Jungkook, it’s alright.’ He said softly. ‘We’re going to the hospital, you’re going to be okay.’

‘Ji… Mi… Nie…?’ Jungkook asked, frowning and with a worrying tone of uncertainty in his voice. His eyes were open now, but they were clearly unfocused, and he did not seem to be able to see his hyung.

‘Yes Kookie, it’s Jiminie, everything’s alright.’ Jimin answered, trying his best to hide the worry he was feeling for the maknae. However, Jungkook did not seem to register anything he was saying. His eyes were moving abnormally fast, and he started to look quite distraught. 

‘What’s happening to him?’ Jimin asked the paramedic sitting next to him. 

‘He probably has a concussion.’ The man answered. ‘Confusion is a common symptom.’

Jimin nodded in understanding, and then he took hold of Jungkook’s hand.

‘Jungkookie.’ He said as firmly as he could, which wasn’t exactly firm due to the stressful situation he was going through. Still, he tried. ‘You’re okay. We’re going to the hospital right now.’

‘Wha- No?’ Jungkook’s eyes widened, but stayed unfocused. ‘Not… No… Not the hosss… Hospital!’ He managed to slur, and tried to shake his head no.

However, as soon as he began to move his head, a scream escaped his throat. Jimin winced at the horrible sound, and watched helplessly as Jungkook clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, in obvious pain. He felt the younger boy’s hand tighten around his. The grip was so strong that it was painful, and Jimin felt terribly sorry for having caused the maknae’s distress and indirectly, his pain.

He could not do anything but watch the paramedic moving around Jungkook in the small space that the ambulance was offering. The man seemed to be saying something, but Jimin did not understand his words. Everything seemed distant. The only thing that mattered was the hand of his little brother crushing his own. Jimin felt a single tear escape from his eye. How could have everything turned that wrong?

-

Half an hour later, Jimin found himself sitting on a plastic chair in a waiting room. He did not have to wait long before the five other members reunited with him, and soon they were all occupying the small room. Jimin had told them the only few things he had himself been told. Jungkook had been taken to run some tests and they were going to stitch up the cut on his arm. 

They had to wait for two hours before a doctor came into the waiting room.

‘Are you all there for Jeon Jungkook?’ 

‘We are.’ Namjoon nodded seriously. ‘How is he?’

‘Well, he has gotten himself a severe concussion. He was lucky though. The brain scans came back showing no actual damage. He’s still very confused, but that’s to be expected. Don’t worry if he does not answer immediately when you talk to him, or if he can’t manage to concentrate or things like that. He might have trouble with his balance and be very sensitive to light and noise for a few days but that should pass.’

‘Thank you, sir.’ Namjoon replied politely. ‘What about the cuts?’

‘He was lucky about those as well. The shard of glass that had gotten stuck in his arm was our main concern but it did not go deep enough to cause any lasting damage. He got some stitches and he’ll still have to wear a sling. He won’t be able to move his arm for a while though, but it should heal just fine. The other cuts on his body weren’t severe, and we got all of the glass pieces out.’

‘That’s good, right? Can we go see him now?’ Jimin asked impatiently.

‘Of course. Follow me.’ The doctor nodded in understanding, and led the way to the room in which Jungkook was now resting. The members were left alone with their maknae with the instruction not to overwhelm him. 

Jungkook was laying on the hospital’s bed, and Jimin felt his heart break at the sight of his little brother. He looked so small in there, and they were all reminded of how young he actually was. His head was resting against a large pillow, a bandage around it making strands of hair stick out weirdly on his skull. Another bandage was covering his arm and his body was hidden by the thick white blanket. He wasn’t asleep. His eyes were half-open, and his gaze seemed distant. He looked lost, and that was heart-breaking for all of the members. When Jungkook heard them come in his room, he still turned his head towards them.

‘Guys?’ He asked hesitantly, and Jimin walked to his side, followed by the others.

‘We’re here, Jungkookie.’ He answered. 

‘How are you, Kook-ah?’ Hoseok asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

‘I… Everything’s fuzzy… I don’t feel good and my arm hurt...’ Jungkook whined a bit. It was obvious that he was on the verge of crying. 

‘Aw, Jungkookie.’ Jimin said. ‘Don’t worry you’re going to feel better in no time. The doctor said so!’

‘Can we… Can we go home?’ Jungkook asked shakily. ‘I don’t wanna be here, I want to go home...’

The maknae was having a hard time not letting tears fall from his eyes, and everyone could see that. Yoongi was the first to react.

‘I’m going to ask the doctor, alright?’ He asked and left the room after Jungkook nodded to him.

While he was gone, the members tried to distract their youngest, still careful of the fact that he should not be overwhelmed. Yoongi soon came back with the same doctor who had led them to the bedroom.

‘Well, I see my young patient here is very willing to leave my hospital!’ He stated with a smile. ‘I’ll have to disappoint you though, I’m very sorry. It would be more careful to keep you in observation for the night. The head trauma you sustained was quite violent, and we can’t take any risk with head injuries, do you understand?’ 

Jungkook gave a weak nod, and immediately hissed in pain.

‘Ah, you should not do that!’ The doctor explained in sympathy. ‘Don’t move your head too much, that could be very painful.’

‘Alright...’ Jungkook agreed, wincing.

‘When will he be released?’ Namjoon asked.

‘He should be able to leave by tomorrow, in the morning if everything goes right.’ The doctor answered with a smile. 

‘Thank you.’ Seokjin said, and then the doctor nodded and left again. 

‘Just one night.’ Jimin whispered to a disappointed Jungkook. ‘Just one night and you can go, that’s great, right?’

‘We...’ The younger boy started, expectantly. ‘We can go home then?’

‘You heard the doctor, you’ll be out of here by tomorrow!’ Jimin answered, smiling fondly at the other.

‘That’s great… We can… We can go home...’ The boy still looked very confused but a tiny smile was brightening his face now, and the others felt relieved at the sight. 

‘But...’ Jungkook seemed to realize something. ‘We won’t go back to the hotel?’

‘No, our managers will gather our stuff and they’ll drive us back home when you are allowed to get out, that’s great, right?’ Namjoon asked.

‘Ah… But our… Our clothes and my things they’ll stay.. They’ll stay there?’ The maknae slurred while frowning. He obviously had not really registered the answer of their leader.

‘Sejin-hyung will take care of it, Kookie.’ Jimin repeated in a simpler way, hoping that Jungkook would understand this time. It did work.

‘Okay, that’s… That’s good.’ Jungkook answered before yawning. His eyelids started to drop before anyone could say anything, and he was soon sound asleep on the hospital bed. 

No one dared speaking a single word for the whole time that their maknae was sleeping, and no one left the room during the night either. They all watched him now that the stress from earlier had passed, and they fell asleep on the various chairs of the hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaa !
> 
> I'm sorry I did not post anything last week, but I had gotten pretty sick (thank you winter weather for giving me bronchitis). Then I had to catch up with college work and that was horrible. I did not have any time for myself, but thank god I'm better now !
> 
> Sorry for my rambling haha.  
> Anyway as you can see this chapter is the first part of a two-parts chapter. At first I was going to post everything in one chapter but i was way too much so I decided to cut it in half! Poor Jungkookie, he suffers so much :'(
> 
> Oh also thank you sooo much for your 10k hits and 400 kudos, I can't believe you guys! I had no idea that people would love this story that much and that makes me so happy, I can't even describe how blessed I feel...  
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH !! 
> 
> Well... See you guys soon !  
> Requests are still open I guess, so go ahead and ask me anything you'd like to read!
> 
> Fighting~


	7. Concussion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has to deal with the aftermath of his concussion. Fortunately, his hyungs are there to help him through this tough time.

Just like he doctor had told them, Jungkook was released from the hospital the day following his head trauma. The tests took a little longer than expected but he was discharged by the end of the afternoon. Sejin came to pick him and the members up and they were soon dropped off at their apartment where Jungkook spent the rest of the day sleeping, still under the influence of the drugs he had been given at the hospital. Though, their effects soon wore off and the boy woke up in his bed around 8 in the evening.

He did not really remember how he had gotten there, but the first thing he registered was the splitting headache that made him gasp in pain. The lights in his room had been turned off, and it was already totally dark outside. The fact that he could not see anything around him sent him into a panic, and he frantically got up from his bed, ignoring the pain in his injured arm. 

Unfortunately, he was not able to get too far before his foot got caught on something and he tripped. He crashed to the floor with a loud bang, luckily not hitting his head in the process, his reflexes kicking in as he covered his face with both his hands. He let a scream out when he felt like his arm had just been slit open. A few seconds later, six worried hyungs erupted in the bedroom and were met with a groaning boy, curled up on his side and around his injured arm.

‘Oh, Jungkookie, what happened?!’ A very concerned Jimin asked, kneeling carefully next to his friend. The only answer he got was a louder groan from the boy. 

‘Did you hit your head again?’ Hoseok asked.

‘No...’ Jungkook managed to hiss before gritting his teeth.

‘What hurts? Is it your arm, Kook-ah?’ Seokjin questioned the maknae, noticing how he was clutching the limb.

Jungkook tried to nod but was stopped by the pain in his skull. He felt miserable. How couldn’t he move his head even just a little? He was feeling so weak right now, and that frustrated him to no end. A small sob escaped his lips as Jimin helped him sit up against the bed.

‘Kookie...’ The older boy whispered sadly. ‘You’re going to feel better soon, don’t worry...’

‘But… hyung, everything...’ A sob interrupted him in the middle of his sentence and he swallowed a second one. ‘Everything hurts, I feel so bad...’

‘The doctor said these are the symptoms of your concussion, Kookie-ah.’ Seokjin explained. ‘They should go away in a few days, and you’ll feel as good as new, alright? Now let’s take care of that arm of yours, hum?’ 

‘Thanks hyung...’ Jungkook muttered, and it was obvious that Jin’s answer was not enough to put him at ease but he tried his best not to let his disappointment show too much as the older member started to take care of his wound. 

Seokjin carefully rolled the maknae’s sleeve up to his shoulder and winced at the sight. The wound had reopened when Jungkook had fallen down again, that was for sure. Blood was soaking the black sweater that the youngest was wearing. Jin could feel how damp it was and see the red liquid all over the other’s arm. He heard someone rushing out of the room -probably Hoseok- and winced at the sounds of retching that followed in the nearby bathroom. That was to be expected, the sight was not pretty in the least. Some stitches had been ripped off and the strings were mixing with the blood in a sickening mess. Even Seokjin was having trouble not to start puking all over the poor boy. 

Everyone was shocked, and Seokjin decided to take on his ‘big brother’ role.

‘Namjoon.’ He ordered. ‘ Please call a doctor and see if they can come here to stitch his arm up again. I don’t want him to have to go back to the hospital for this.’

Namjoon nodded and went to get his phone.

‘Yoongi...’ He started and winced as the sounds of retching grew louder in the other room and a few muffled sobs could be heard. ‘Please go take care of Hobi, he doesn’t sound too good.’

Yoongi silently nodded and exited the bedroom.

‘Tae, please go find some clean towels and a glass of water.’

Taehyung was the last one to get out of the room, leaving only the two remaining members around the still crying maknae. 

‘What...’ Jimin started uneasily. ‘What about me, hyung?’ 

The singer hated to see his friend in pain and not being able to help him. He was surprised to see Jin looking up at him and smiling.

‘Let’s comfort our dear Jungkookie.’ The oldest said in a soothing voice that made Jimin relax a little. 

-

A few hours later, the seven members were all relaxing in the living room. A doctor had been able to come and stitch Jungkook’s arm up again and had explained to them that it would be best if someone was always with the maknae, at least for a few days. Hence the reason why they were all pilled in the couch around him, comfortably watching some random drama on TV. Yoongi and Hoseok had already fallen asleep on one side of the couch while the others were not so far from doing the same either. Jungkook was a lot calmer now, and he was currently resting his head against Jimin’s shoulder while Seokjin was almost unconsciously massaging his skull. 

As time passed, almost everyone fell asleep, and Jimin was just about to the same when he heard a slight groan next to his ear. There was no doubt where it was coming from, and Jimin panicked.

‘Jungkookie what’s wrong? Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Is it your arm or your head? Or something else?’ The boy tried to keep his voice low to not wake the others up but his panic was still very obvious.

‘Ah Jiminie...’ Jungkook answered uneasily. ‘I’m okay, it’s almost nothing I’m sorry I woke you up.’

‘I wasn’t asleep yet, Kookie.’ Jimin said. ‘Now tell me what the problem is, please...’

‘It’s… My head won’t stop hurting, hyung… It’s really painful and I thought it was going to stop but it just keeps hurting...’ Jungkook explained, his lower lip wobbling as if he was going to cry from frustration.

‘Oh, Jungkook...’ Jimin sighed. ‘You should have said something, have you forgotten the doctor told you to take those painkillers?’

‘I’m sorry I forgot...’ Jungkook answered honestly. ‘It’s just… I can’t seem to focus on anything I’m so sorry...’

‘Please don’t blame yourself, Kookie!’ Jimin pleaded. ‘It’s not your fault, it’s because of the concussion, alright? Don’t worry, I’m going to get your medicine and be right back, okay?’

‘Okay, thanks hyung...’ The maknae answered, still feeling guilty.

Jimin carefully got up from his sitting position and disappeared into the kitchen before coming back a few minutes later carrying the medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He walked back to the couch and handed them to the only other boy who was still awake. The others had somehow managed to stay asleep through the whole thing.

‘Here you go, Jungkookie.’ Jimin spoke with a small smile. ‘You’ll feel better after you take these.’

‘Thank you, Jiminie.’ Jungkook answered before swallowing the pills with the help of the water.

After that, Jimin sat down again next to the maknae, and it was only a matter of seconds before both boys fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

-

The next time Jungkook awoke, he was lying in his bed. He was confused as to how he had ended up there, only remembering that he had fallen asleep on the couch. However, the presence of Jimin lying on the other side of the bed reassured him. The older boy was still asleep and looked so peaceful that Jungkook could not help but smile at the sight. 

Some noise could be heard from outside the bedroom and, seeing that it was already daytime (judging by the light coming from the window), Jungkook decided to get up from bed and grab something to eat. He had not been hungry at all the previous day but his appetite had obviously returned to him because his stomach was growling like the one of a famished lion. 

Carefully, the boy got to his feet and he was mostly satisfied when he noticed that his balance wasn’t too compromised anymore. He was starting to feel better, and that made him grin from ear to ear. He quietly tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it, exited the room and closed it again behind him so Jimin would not be woken up by the noise coming from the kitchen.

Indeed, the other members were all up and quite noisy. As soon as Jungkook entered the kitchen, Taehyung ran to him and gave him a warm hug, while still being careful of his injured arm. 

‘Jungkookie, you’re up!’ The boy exclaimed with a big smile. ‘Are you feeling better yet? And is Jiminie still sleeping?’

‘I feel much better, thanks Taehyungie!’ Jungkook answered and smiled back. ‘Yeah, ’Minie’s still sleeping.’

‘Ah, that sloth!’ Taehyung mocked before leading Jungkook to a chair on which the younger singer sat.

‘Are you hungry this morning, Kookie?’ Seokjin asked. 

‘Actually, I’m starving, hyung!’ Jungkook answered with a shy laugh.

‘That’s great!’ Jin exclaimed. ‘You need to eat if you want to get better!’

‘Yes, hyung.’ The maknae agreed and thanked the elder when he was handed a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.

The brunch was spent by everyone laughing together, and Jimin entered the kitchen after a little while, yawning and still half asleep. He joined the other members, smiling silently at the happy expression brightening the maknae’s face. 

The morning passed without any particular issue, and it was only a little after lunch that Jungkook started to feel nauseous. He dismissed it, and decided not to tell the others. He had already made them worry way too much over the past few days, and he was not going to be a bother any longer, no! So he tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and kept on watching the movie that was playing on TV. However, about 20 minutes after his nausea had appeared, he just knew he was going to throw up. He quickly got up from the couch and almost fell right back down on it but he managed to rush almost all the way to the bathroom, hearing his hyungs calling after him.

He did not make it to the sink before his stomach cramped so painfully that he was sent to his knees with a sob of pain. He immediately started to throw up all over the floor, barely noticing that someone had placed their hand on his back and was rubbing it gently. Another hand quickly placed a bin under his mouth, and he heard voices around him but he could not quite decipher the words they spoke. He was only focused on the acid liquid burning his throat and bringing tears to his eyes. 

And then, the headache that had stayed mild since the previous night violently increased and it was like he had just hit his head all over again. When there was nothing left for his stomach to reject, he was left panting and sobbing uncontrollably. He felt gross, his stomach still hurt and most importantly, his head was threatening to explode. His uninjured hand went clutching his hair as if it would make the pain decrease, but of course, it was of no use. 

He could hear distant voices all around him, and he could tell that his hyungs were panicking but he was too focused on his headache to understand what they were telling him. His eyes had closed, so he did not know who placed themselves in front of him and started to try and clean his face with what he supposed to be a washcloth or a wet towel. But the cold dampness that touched his skin managed to lessen the pain in his head a little, and he was able to slowly regain control of his breathing. His sobs started to subside as he leaned against the cold fabric and his hearing returned to him gradually until he could hear again.

‘Kookie...’

‘Jungkookie calm down, you’re alright...’

‘It’s okay, you’re okay...’

‘Kookie-ah, please look at me…’

Jungkook recognized the last voice as Jimin’s and he could tell from how close to him it sounded that his hyung was the one holding the wet cloth. He managed to crack an eye open, followed by the other, and his blurry gaze met the older boy’s one and Jungkook could see the tears on his hyung’s face. 

‘Why...’ Jungkook started to ask and coughed. ‘Why are you crying… Hyung?’ 

Jimin looked at him with wide teary eyes before answering.

‘You scared me, Jungkookie...’ He whispered shakily. ‘You scared us all...’ 

Jungkook felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest, and some tears escaped his own eyes.

‘I’m sorry… I’m sorry, hyung!’ He blurted out. ‘I’m sorry, I thought I was getting better, but then… Then I started feeling sick again, but I did not want you guys to worry and...’ The boy sniffed loudly. ‘And I should have told you, and now I made a mess, and it’s all my fault, and I’m so sorry...’

Jungkook burst into tears again. Everyone was heart broken watching the poor singer. Of course no one blamed him for what had just happened! As if it had been his fault… 

‘Oh, Jungkookie...’ Jimin was the first to speak, mostly because he was standing so close to the maknae and could see him shaking so badly. ‘Please, don’t cry… Don’t blame yourself, it was an accident! The doctor told us that you would feel like this for a few days, it’s not your fault, it’s because of the concussion...’

‘Jungkook, please listen to us… It’s alright, no one here is mad at you, believe me.’ Yoongi said, and everyone nodded. ‘We only want you to feel better, so please don’t hesitate to come to us if you’re not feeling good from now on, okay?’

‘Alright...’ Jungkook agreed though his tears kept on falling. 

‘Come on now, Kook, let’s get you cleaned up, alright? Hyung will help you.’ Jimin said. ‘Can you stand up?’

‘I think so...’ The maknae answered before starting to get up, wincing at the mess on the floor. 

‘That’s great, you’re doing great. Taehyungie, please come help me.’ Jimin asked to the other member who nodded and helped him carrying the youngest to the bathroom while Seokjin stayed close to them in case they needed him as well.

While the three boys helped Jungkook with getting cleaned up, the others took care of cleaning up the mess. The were so fast that only ten minutes later, when Jungkook was helped out of the bathroom, there was no evidence left of the little incident. The maknae was glad he had such caring hyungs. 

He felt very drained after everything that had happened, and there was only one thing he wanted: to catch a good, restful nap. His head still hurt, though the pain subsided considerably after taking his prescribed medication. His stomach stopped hurting too after some time, and he fell asleep on his bed with Jimin and Taehyung at his side.

-

Two weeks later, Jungkook was finally allowed to come back to practice with the others. He had been force to stay at home and rest since the concussion, and the inactivity had been driving him crazy. He had never been all alone though, someone always stayed with him while the others were working, so he had not been too bored. His head kept on aching for a while. He had been very sensitive to loud noises and too bright lights, and his stomach had frequently bothered him for a few days, but now he was feeling just fine, and more than ready to be back to work. 

He could now move his arm more freely, even though he still could not dance. It was still pretty painful when he accidentally moved a little too fast, but it wasn’t too much trouble if he was careful.

His hyungs had become very protective of him over the past two weeks, and it felt like he was the young trainee from years before all over again, but even though he rolled his eyes and groaned whenever the other members worried about him, deep inside, he felt glad to have them. His hyungs were really the best big brothers he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this second part :)  
> I loved writing that good old JiKook fluff !
> 
> Also thank you for all of your comments and kudos, I really am so grateful, you guys can't imagine... I love you all !
> 
> Requests are still open !  
> See you guys soon!  
> Fighting~!


	8. Kidnapped part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Hoseok are alone at the dorm when there is a break in. 
> 
> Inspired by a request from ZaneWalker.

‘We’re going, guys!’

Jungkook heard Seokjin shouting before the sound of a door being shut echoed through the dorm. He did not pay too much attention to it, focused on the movie he was watching on TV next to a deeply asleep Hoseok. The maknae just loved Iron Man, and after a few days of begging the other members to watch the movie with him for what must have been the hundredth time, Hoseok had given in. Even though he had fallen asleep soon after the beginning of the movie, Jungkook was grateful for the company. 

Right now, it was only the two of them left in the apartment. Jimin, Taehyung and Namjoon had gone shopping a few hours earlier, and Seokjin and Yoongi had just left to meet with them after Yoongi’s headphones had broken and he had decided to go get new ones. The five of them would probably be back only hours later. 

That was why Jungkook was surprised when he heard someone turning the knob of their apartment door after a little less than an hour. He shrugged it off at first, but began to understand that something was not right when he did not hear the door opening. Had the others forgotten their keys? He frowned and paused the movie. No. Seokjin had locked the door, so he had the key. Then why couldn’t he open it now?

Jungkook felt a wave of fear taking over him, and he quickly shook Hoseok awake.

‘Hyung.’ He called urgently when he heard more noises coming from the front door. ‘Wake up, Hobi-hyung.’

Hoseok groaned a little at how roughly Jungkook was shaking him up.

‘What is it, Kookie?’ He asked groggily, and Jungkook couldn’t help the sorry feeling that washed over him.

‘I think there’s someone trying to break in, hyung.’ The boy answered, and that was enough for the other to bolt upright. 

‘What?’ Hoseok shouted, getting off the couch and towards the door, followed by the younger boy.

And indeed, the sound of a lock being picked could be heard in the hallway. 

‘Kookie.’ Hoseok whispered, fear evident in his voice when he realized how real the danger could be. ‘Grab your phone and call the others.’

Jungkook nodded and started to look for his phone. Fortunately, it had been left on the couch where the boy picked it up and ran back to Hoseok while dialing Namjoon’s number. The dancer had grabbed a frying pan and the both of them went to hide in the kitchen -the first room to the left before the front door-. When Namjoon did not pick up, Jungkook tried calling Yoongi and, this time, he was successful. 

‘Kookie?’ The rapper’s voice came out of the phone, and Jungkook sighed in relief.

‘Hyung.’ He whispered. ‘I think there’s someone trying to break in, hyung…!’ He could not hide the fear in his voice.

‘What are you saying, is Hobi with you?’ Yoongi asked, clearly confused.

‘Yes… Yes he is.’ Jungkook answered. ‘We’re in the kitchen but I think someone’s picking the lock right now and I don’t know what to do hyung, please come back...’

‘Jungkook.’ Yoongi said in a commanding tone. ‘Calm down. Have you called the police yet?’

‘No, but hyung please don’t make me hang up on you!’ Jungkook whispered desperately. 

‘Alright, alright. Jin is doing it right now.’ Yoongi explained. ‘Don’t panic, stay with Hoseok, and go hide somewhere else. Lock yourself up in a bathroom, the kitchen isn’t safe.’ 

Jungkook was about to answer when a loud bang echoed through the apartment. Hoseok let out a shaky ‘oh my god’ and Jungkook froze when he heard step sounds. There couldn’t be just one person. There were at least two. 

‘Kookie? Jungkook? What’s happening?’ Yoongi urgently asked over the phone, but Jungkook couldn’t answer, shoving the phone in his pocket instead.

When the steps grew closer and closer to them, Jungkook unconsciously leaned against Hoseok, and he could not tell which body was shaking the most. Both boys were terrified. 

After what felt like an eternity -when it was in fact only a few seconds- a man entered the kitchen, and Jungkook felt his hyung moving into action. Probably thanks to the adrenaline rush, Hoseok ran towards the man -frying pan raised in the air- and tried to hit him with the improvised weapon. However, the man did not seem surprised and reacted quickly. In one swift motion, he dodged the incoming attack and grabbed the boy’s arm before the dancer could react. Hoseok screamed when the limb was twisted behind his back and a loud pop was heard. The man then proceeded to grab him by the hair and he was slammed against the wall before falling limply to the ground, clearly knocked out. 

Jungkook had stayed frozen through the whole attack. It was only when he saw his hyung falling down that a whimper escaped his lips and he was able to move. The intruder started to walk towards him but the singer started running as fast as he could. There were two entrance to the kitchen. The first was the one the man had used to get into the room, leading to the hallway. The other led to the living room, which then led to the corridor again and to the bedrooms. 

Jungkook sprinted faster than he had ever done towards his bedroom. He was almost grabbed by a second man who had come to the living room but he managed to get past him and into the intended room. His bedroom was connected with his bathroom and that was where he ran. As soon as he got into the room, he slammed the door and locked it before his assailant could get in. 

The boy let himself slide against the bathtub. He started sobbing uncontrollably, tremors running through his whole body. He could hear the man trying to force the door open and he hoped with all of his heart that he wouldn’t succeed in doing so. He finally remembered about his phone when he heard the muffled, distant voice of Yoongi coming from the small device in his pocket. He was quick to grab it and raise it to his ear. 

‘Jungkook! Answer me right now! Can you hear me?’ Yoongi was shouting at the other end of the phone.

‘Yoongi-hyung...’ Jungkook sobbed, letting the other know that he was there.

‘Oh my god Kookie what happened, I heard Hobi screaming, what the hell happened?’ Yoongi asked, not hiding the panic in his voice.

‘Hobi-hyung…’ Jungkook tried to explain as best as he could through his sobs. ‘He tried to attack that man… But… But then he… I don’t… Please hyung, please come back, they’re going to kill us! Please...’ 

‘We’re coming, Kookie, Jin is driving as fast as he can, but please tell me what happened to Hoseok. And are you safe?’ 

‘I don’t know... I locked myself in my bathroom but… They’re going to break in!’ Jungkook’s words were interrupted with his sobs, which were growing louder and louder. ‘They knocked Hoseokie-hyung out… And I think they dislocated his shoulder or something… I don’t know… I don’t know!’ He almost screamed the last words as he realized that he had left Hoseok all alone in the kitchen and for a moment, he could not feel anything but guilt. 

‘Oh god...’ He managed to say. ‘I’m so sorry hyung… I’m so sorry I left him all alone, I should have stayed with him, I’m sorry!’ 

‘Kookie, Kookie please calm down.’ The strangely calm yet strict voice of Yoongi resonated in the maknae’s ear. ‘You did the right thing by running away, and Hoseok would be glad to know you went to hide. He’s going to be fine, and so are you. We called the police, we’re all going to be there soon, alright? You just got to hang on a bit longer. We’re coming, Jungkook.’

‘Okay...’ Jungkook sniffled. Yoongi’s words had somehow managed to calm him down a little, but unfortunately, his relief was cut short when he heard a loud bang way too close to him, and the door slammed open, making way for one of the two men. Jungkook couldn’t tell who was who, as they were clothed the same, wearing the same masks over their faces and both were about the same height too. 

‘You little shit you made us waste our time, you’ll pay for this!’ The man shouted, and Jungkook shuddered at the rage in those words.

‘Please…’ He begged, curling on himself against the bathtub. 

It was of no use when the man grabbed him by the hair and he screamed, letting his phone fall on the tiled floor. He was dragged back into the living room, despite his weak attempts at kicking and punching the man. He knew he was crying and looking pathetic, but he could not care any less at the moment. 

‘I got him.’ The man spoke, and the other one appeared from the kitchen. 

‘Took your sweet time, too.’ The other man groaned. Jungkook noticed that he was carrying Hoseok on his shoulder like the dancer weighed nothing. A large spot on the dancer’s hair was covered in blood, and the crimson liquid was slowly staining the already dark sweater that the man was wearing.

‘Well, that little brat thought he could stop me.’ The second man answered, not releasing his grip on Jungkook at all. 

‘Come on, let’s not waste anymore time. I’ll get this one in the van, hurry up with the other.’ The first man commanded.

‘Yeah, yeah I’m coming.’ 

Before Jungkook could say anything, a cloth was pressed on his nose. He tried to fight it but it was of no use. The panic made him inhale and a few seconds later, everything around him seemed to blur, and his strength seemed to leave his body as everything turned to black. 

-

‘Please...’

When Yoongi heard the begging word, he felt his heart stopping. He knew he could not help Jungkook anymore as soon as he had heard the loud banging noise. He knew that the attacker had broken into the bathroom where the maknae had hidden and that there was nothing he could do to protect him. He was way too far from the apartment, and the police would take too long to come. He could only pray that both Jungkook and Hoseok would be fine. 

Next to him, Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin and Taehyung looked equally as worried. They had heard the whole phone call and the two youngest had started crying at some point. The others were trying to comfort them but after Hoseok’s scream and Jungkook’s crying and begging, there was nothing that could have stopped their tears. 

The line was cut right after they heard Jungkook starting to scream. The five of them were in Seokjin’s van but the traffic was terrible, and they all knew that they would not be home before at least five more minutes. They could only hope that they would not be too late.

-

Precisely eight minutes after the phone call had ended -Yoongi had been counting every second that passed- the five boys rushed out of the van. They ran up the stairs and were horrified to discover their front door wide open. Namjoon was the first to enter their home.

No sound could be heard inside. The silence was terrifying. The boys carefully walked in, and Yoongi wished that the two other members would have jumped out of somewhere and laugh at how well their prank had gone. But it would not happen. They all understood how serious the situation was when they entered the kitchen. A frying pan had fallen on the floor, only witness to what had happened there. 

Everyone was shocked at the sight of the small puddle of blood not too far from the frying pan. A small trail of blood was also coloring the white kitchen wall. It did not surprise any of them when suddenly, Taehyung started throwing up in the middle of the room. Jimin tried to comfort him by rubbing small circles on his back but the older singer was not looking any better. 

Soon, Namjoon, Seokjin and Yoongi also discovered that Jungkook’s bathroom had been forced open. But there was no trace of either the maknae of Hoseok. When several policemen irrupted in the apartment a few minutes later, Yoongi had a lot of trouble staying calm. He was so angry at them for not showing up sooner. If they had, maybe they could have prevented this disaster from happening. 

But they hadn’t. And now Hoseok and Jungkook were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !~
> 
> For starter, I wish a very late birthday to our dear Hobi ! Sorry for being so late but this is the first chapter I'm posting after his birthday, and now it's almost Yoongi's !
> 
> Also I have a few things to say and ask you all.
> 
> So, I am working on a story about BTS (of course, I love those boys too much).  
> It will be a sort of gang AU, and I think it will be a very long story.   
> The boys' personalities will be inspired by their real ones, but I will use some elements form the 'Save Me' webtoon. Because they inspire me so much.  
> So I have a big story planned, and it will be centered on Hoseok and Jungkook. But the others will all have big roles in the story, and everyone is equally important in it.  
> But.   
> I still can't decide if I should include love in the fanfiction.   
> If I do, it will be : namjin, yoonseok and Vkookmin.  
> Tell me what you'all think about it please ?
> 
> Also I don't think I can take any more requests since I've got a lot and I can't do everything.
> 
> Lastly, who here managed to get concert tickets ?? I didn't :'( but I'll try my best on Friday when they will be selling the tickets for the second concert !
> 
> WELL ANYWAYS. I love you all ! See you soon !
> 
> FIGHTING!~


	9. Kidnapped part 2

When Jungkook woke up, the first thing he noticed was the terrible nausea that had taken over him. He grunted, keeping his eyes firmly closed. Had he gotten himself sick again? What was the last thing he had eaten? Wait. Was he not in his bed? Why was it that the surface on which he was seemingly lying was so hard? 

Slowly, he forced his eyelids open. And he was filled with confusion. Where was he? He was lying on the ground. It was a hard concrete floor and that probably explained why his back was aching when he tried to sit up. His vision was blurry, so he could not see clearly the rest of the room around him. He did not understand how he had gotten in there but he was getting scared. He knew he would not have come willingly to such a place. And he definitely did not remember falling asleep on the concrete. 

It was only when he noticed that he was not alone in the small room that his memory cleared. Not too far from him, a second person was lying on their side. And Jungkook knew this form. He did not even need to see their face to know it was Hoseok. And suddenly, he remembered everything. How scared he had been at seeing his hyung getting slammed head first against the wall. And how desperate he had been feeling when he had been grabbed by the man. He remembered the cloth on his nose, the sweet smell and the darkness. And the blood on Hoseok’s head.

The dizziness he had been feeling previously suddenly dissipated, quickly replaced by worry. He went to sit beside the older boy and almost cursed in despair when he got the confirmation that Hoseok was still unconscious. He wanted to shake him awake, but he knew that with his head wound it was probably not a good idea. But he was so scared at being all alone. He needed the other to wake up, he needed to know that he was alright and that everything was going to be okay. 

Jungkook choose to carefully rub his hyung’s back, praying for the small gesture to be enough to wake him up. He almost started to cry when he was successful, but he wanted to look brave for Hoseok so he bit back the sob that had been threatening to escape his lips. He had no right to cry when he was not even the one injured. So, when Hoseok’s eyelids began to flutter, he tried to put on the best smile he could. Which was currently more of a trembling grimace than the reassuring smile he was aiming for. 

‘Hyung...’ Jungkook whispered sweetly. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Kook…?’ Hoseok answered before wincing and closing his eyes just after he had managed to open them fully. 

‘What’s wrong hyung?’ Jungkook asked with concern. ‘Does something hurt? Is it your head or your arm?’

‘Both...’ The older boy hissed. ‘My head is… Killing me. Why does it hurt that much, Kookie, what happened?’ He managed to ask through gritted teeth.

‘You don’t remember?’ The singer asked, frustrated. ‘There was a break in… And you got knocked out. I think your shoulder might be dislocated hyung, I’m sorry...’

‘Why, Kookie, don’t be…’ Hoseok whispered. ‘I’m sorry I can’t remember though… Where are we right now?’

‘I have no idea, hyung, they took us somewhere but I was out until a few minutes ago when I woke up here… I don’t know where we are, hyung… I’m scared...’ Jungkook could not stop the sob this time. He felt his eyes begin to fill up with tears.

‘It’s okay, Kook-ah… We’ll figure it out. Please, don’t cry…’

‘But hyung, you’re hurt and we don’t know why they took us, and what’s going to happen now… You need to get your shoulder fixed, we need to get out of here...’ Jungkook felt panic rise inside of him. 

‘Please don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, Kookie.’ Hoseok tried to comfort him before asking. ‘ Can you… Can you please help me sit up?’

‘Of course hyung.’ Jungkook nodded, sniffing a little before placing his arm behind Hoseok’s uninjured shoulder. ‘One, two, three...’ He counted before starting to lift him up. However, he stopped halfway when a loud groan escaped the dancer’s throat.

‘Are you sure you shouldn’t stay down, hyung? I don’t think it would be a good idea to sit up right now...’ Jungkook asked with worry clear in his voice. 

Hoseok did not answer but he nodded instead. He was obviously biting at his lips to suppress the inevitable moans of pain that were threatening to leave his mouth. Jungkook gritted his own teeth in concern before finally managing to help the other in a sitting position. Hoseok was panting, and the younger boy could see the small drops of sweat that had appeared on his forehead. 

‘Kookie, I don’t...’ He started, sounding winded. ‘I don’t feel so good… I think I’m going to throw up...’

‘It’s okay, Hobi-hyung…’ Jungkook answered and he could not help the huge concern he was feeling for the rapper. He knew the basic symptoms of a concussion, and there was no way Hoseok had not sustained one. 

Jungkook was about to state his worries to the other when suddenly, the door he had not realized had been there opened to reveal a man whom he recognized as one of their abductor. He was not wearing his mask anymore, and Jungkook could tell he was probably in his late thirties. 

‘I see you two are awake!’ The man exclaimed with a grin. ‘That’s great! You might be wondering what’s happening right now. You see, some people would be willing to pay quite a lot to get you boys back. And if they aren’t, well, let’s just say some others might be, though I hope for you that it won’t be the case. But don’t worry, I’m sure that with a bit of persuasion we can make your little friends pay a good price, right?’

When he heard him take a deep breath, Jungkook half expected Hoseok to start talking back to the man but then the dancer started to violently throw up on the ground and Jungkook winced. That could not be good for any of them. He was frozen into place, not knowing what to do. He knew he should be helping his hyung, but he was so scared of how the man would react that he could not move. 

And his fear revealed itself founded when the kidnapper groaned in disgust.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you disgusting brat!’ He shouted before starting to walk towards the two boys. Jungkook noticed that Hoseok was still vomiting, and his fear was replaced with a protective feeling that made him stand up from his knelt position and step in front of his hyung. 

Jungkook was tall. He had always been proud of his height and often made fun of the smaller members about it. But the man in front of him was a giant. He was at least 15 centimeters taller than the boy, and Jungkook was honestly terrified. 

The man smirked at him when the singer placed himself in front of his friend. 

‘Oh?’ He asked, feigning surprise. ‘You wanna protect him? Thought you idols were idiots but I guess you’re even dumber than expected.’ 

Jungkook did not answer, but the insult had lightened up a small fire inside of him. He was not an idiot, and none of the other idols he knew were either. He knew some people thought of them as just pretty faced boys and girls who knew nothing about real life, only how to dance and sing. But that was not true in the least. Everyone he knew was talented and smart in their own unique ways, and the man in front of him was the stupid one with his narrow minded opinion. 

Jungkook glared up at him defiantly, which did not seem to please the man at all. He clicked his tongue before throwing a punch at the idol’s face. The boy had expected the other to be angry, but he had not be prepared for the hit and he yelped as he fell down. He had felt something crack with the force of the impact, and when blood started flowing down his nose, he knew it had been broken. He was too focused the excruciating pain to notice the man leaving and slamming the door behind him. The singer cupped his nose with both his hands and weakly attempted to stop the bleeding but without much success.

‘Kook...’ He heard at his side, and he managed to look up to find Hoseok’s worried gaze. The other boy had stopped throwing up, but he looked exhausted and ready to collapse. Still, he started ripping a piece of his shirt before handing it to Jungkook. ‘Put this under your nose to stop the bleeding...’

Jungkook nodded slightly, doing as he was told. The next ten minutes were spent in an uncomfortable silence, only disrupted by occasional grunts of pain from the youngest. When he finally managed to get the bleeding under control, he noticed that his hyung’s faced was covered by silent tears. Despite his pain, Jungkook asked hurriedly.

‘Why are you crying, hyung? Are you still hurting? I’m sorry I should have noticed, I-’

‘Stop...’ Hoseok whispered. ‘I’m the one who should be apologizing, I’m so sorry you got hurt… Because of me… I am your hyung, I’m the one who should be protecting you, and not the other way around!’

‘Hyung… Please, don’t… Don’t blame yourself for what happened… He would have hit you, and you would have been even more badly injured… I would have been all alone, then, and I don’t want to be alone, I can’t, hyung...’

Fresh tears started to flood Jungkook’s cheeks as small panicked sobs escaped his mouth. Hoseok awkwardly drew him into a hug with his uninjured arm.

‘I’m sorry, Jungkook, I’m really sorry...’ Hoseok kept mumbling while rubbing Jungkook’s back, the other’s face buried in his shoulder. ‘We’re going to get out of here, everything’s going to be fine, I promise, Kookie...’

Jungkook nodded, and the boys stayed like that for a while longer before breaking the embrace.

-

‘We managed to find the location from where the message you showed us was sent.’ A police officer stated.

The five boys all breathed in relief at the same time. 15 hours had passed since their missing members had disappeared and about 10 hours ago, a text had been sent to Namjoon. It asked the leader to pay 1 billion won if he ‘wanted his friends to be given back alive’. The boys had decided to go to the police station even though it was nearly midnight and now, 10 hours later, they were all standing in front of a policeman who had finally announced that their friends might have been found. 

‘It was emitted from a house of Seoul’s suburbs. We’re going to check it right now.’ The officer explained.

‘Can we come, too?’ Namjoon asked. 

‘I’m sorry, but that could be dangerous and I’m afraid you can’t-’

‘Please, officer-nim!’ Jimin exclaimed before the others could. ‘Please let us come with you, we won’t bother you, we just want to see our friends...’

‘But-’

‘We promise we won’t get in your way.’ Yoongi said. ‘We really need to see if they’re okay.’

‘Alright, alright.’ The officer sighed. ‘Well, I’ll see what I can do for you boys.’

‘Thank you.’ Namjoon replied politely, and they all bowed in silent gratitude, wishing with all of their heart that their brothers were okay.

-

Jungkook was startled awake when a series of loud noises echoed from outside of the dark room. He did not remember falling asleep, but he almost cursed when he saw that he was not the only one who had succumbed to slumber. Weren’t concussed people not supposed to fall asleep or something? He was not really sure, so he worriedly started to shake Hoseok awake. He was relieved when the other woke up immediately, even though his eyes seemed distant and unfocused. 

Jungkook was about to ask the rapper how he was feeling when the noises from outside grew louder and the door opened again. 

‘You little fucks, how the hell did you manage to give them our location? HOW?’ The man from before shouted and Hoseok winced at his loud voice.

‘What…?’ Jungkook asked, not understanding where the anger was coming from. Then, a slight hint of hope appeared inside of him. Had they been found?

‘The police, don’t play dumb with me!’ The man screamed before walking threateningly towards them.

Before he could even react, Jungkook was grabbed by his hair and forced into a standing position. The grip was painful on his scalp, and the boy had to bit at his lips to prevent a yelp from leaving his mouth. 

‘Don’t touch him!’ Jungkook heard Hoseok shouting, and he felt guilty when the dancer got up on unsteady legs to face the man. He was shaking from head to toe, his right arm dangling limply as if attracted to the ground. 

‘What are you going to do about it, hm?’ The man growled before calling. ‘Kang-Dae! Come down here right the fuck now!’

A second later, the second man appeared at the room’s entrance and walked towards them. 

‘Sorry hyung, I was making sure they could not get in.’ He spoke.

‘Well take this one with you and get back up.’ The older man pointed at Hoseok before starting to move out of what appeared to be a basement, not releasing his grip on Jungkook in the least.

The boy felt tears starting to blur his sight when he heard the scream of his hyung when he was grabbed by his injured arm. What was happening? 

They were led up some stairs and into a large room. Jungkook was expecting light to blind him, but it looked like all the curtains had been shut on the windows. 

‘Don’t you dare fucking move.’ The man who had led him there threatened him before letting go of his abused hair.

Jungkook obeyed. He stayed still and only started to move when the other man came up from the basement after a pale and sweating Hoseok who almost collapsed as soon as they got in the new room. 

‘Hyung...’ Jungkook whispered and started walking towards him before a frightening sight made him freeze at once. 

The older man had just come back carrying nothing else than a gun. Until then, Jungkook had only seen such weapons in movies and dramas. And it always brought dangerous injuries and death. He had never thought he would have been at the end of one but here he was. Hoseok had probably seen it too because the maknae heard him whimper. The man approached Jungkook and the boy instinctively started to step back.

‘I thought I told you to stop moving, brat.’ The man said and Jungkook stopped, terrified. ‘That’s better.’

He placed himself behind the boy, pushing the cold weapon against his back, making the singer whimper under the helpless gaze of his hyung. 

‘Now, you’re going to walk to the door, open it, and step outside, got it?’ The man asked and Jungkook nodded slowly. ‘And don’t try anything funny or you’re dead.’

Jungkook started walking. The weapon behind him terrified him. He was sure he was going to die now. When he was faced with the door, he hesitated. What was behind it? Would he be met with the police? Would they mistake him for a criminal? Was he going to get shot at? A small push of the weapon on his back dissipated all those thoughts. He reached for the door handle and turned it before pulling it towards him. 

The light blinded him as he was pushed outside. He walked forward until the man behind him grabbed his arm roughly. Jungkook blinked a few times before his vision cleared.

‘Freeze!’ A voice shot from somewhere in front of him, and Jungkook saw a few policemen aiming their guns in his direction. He started to shake violently.

‘Where is the money!’ The man behind him shouted.

‘You’re surrounded!’ A policeman shouted back, ignoring him. ‘Let the hostages go and surrender!’ 

‘I asked where my goddamn money was!’ The man screamed.

Jungkook felt the gun disappear from behind his back to be placed to the side of his head and he bit at his lips as tears started to flow down his cheeks once again. 

‘Give me the money or I’m going to shoot him right there!’

‘Stop!’ A voice which Jungkook recognized as Hoseok’s screamed from somewhere to his right. ‘Don’t do it!’

‘Shut up you stupid brat!’ The second man –Kang-Dae- groaned and then Jungkook heard a heart breaking cry from the dancer. A slight glance to his side revealed Hoseok falling on his knees, with his injured arm cradled against his chest, eyes closed tight and teeth gritted in pain.

‘Alright, alright!’ The policeman shouted again. ‘We’re going to give you the money but first you need to let them go!’

‘Do you think we’re stupid? They’re the only guarantee that we’ll get our money, we’re not letting them go until you hand it over!’

‘Jungkook! Hoseok!’ A new voice was suddenly heard from behind the policemen. It was Jimin’s, Jungkook realized, before the five members appeared next to the policemen. 

‘What are you doing here!’ The policeman scolded them. ‘I told you to stay back!’

‘Oh my god...’ Jungkook heard Seokjin breathe in shock.

‘We’ll give you the money!’ Namjoon shouted, ignoring the policemen trying to take him back to the police van.

‘Did you bring it with you?’ The kidnapper holding his gun to Jungkook’s head asked.

‘We did.’ Yoongi replied and walked forward holding up a bag and showing it to the man.

‘Hyung!’ Jungkook exclaimed. ‘Don’t!’

‘Shut up!’ The man groaned, annoyed. But the sight of his friends had lightened a new fire inside of the boy and he started struggling despite the gun pressed to his temple. This unfortunately earned him a hit on the side of his head where the butt of the gun was brought down. He cried out before falling to the ground. The man pointed the gun at him again.

‘Kook!’ Seokjin screamed.

‘Give me the money or I swear to god I’m going to shoot him!’

But the man had just made a mistake, and he realized it way too late. His human shield was no longer protecting him. He screamed when a bullet hit his left leg and he fell down.

‘Hyung!’ The second man immediately fell to his knees next to his brother who was gritting his teeth in pain.

‘Don’t move!’ The policeman shouted and Kang-Dae froze. 

Then, everything was fuzzy. Jungkook had been left stunned from the blow to his head, though he still noticed his hyungs starting to run towards him and Hoseok, followed by the policemen. But suddenly, the oldest abductor let out a rage filled scream and a shot rang in Jungkook’s ears. A loud bang exploded to the side of his head and for a moment, he was sure that he was dead. He unconsciously held his breath for a few seconds during which he could not hear anything, and he finally released it when he felt a pair of arms helping him sit up.

‘Wha- What-’ He stuttered, shocked. How could he still talk? Had he not just been shot in the head?

‘Shh, Jungkookie.’ A soft voice filled his right ear, sounding like Yoongi, while his left one was ringing horribly. ‘You’re okay, Kookie, we’ve got you.’

And all of a sudden, it was all too much for Jungkook. He burst into tears and buried his head in Yoongi’s shoulder, loud sobs breaking his hyung’s heart. He could hear a lot of voices around him, some closer and louder than others, but he could not make out what they were saying. The reality of what had happened to him, and the stress he had accumulated in the past 16 hours came viciously crashing down on him. He cried and cried until he was forced to stand up and he was half-carried into an ambulance. After a small prick on his arm, everything started to blur out into a welcoming darkness.

-

‘Kookie?’

Jungkook slowly opened his eyes and was met with Taehyung’s face, smiling widely at him. He blinked a few times in confusion. He could not remember what had happened after he had been hit on the head, and it seemed a little unbelievable that he had been reunited with his youngest hyung. 

‘What...’ He croaked out. ‘What happened?’

‘We got you back, Jungkookie.’ Yoongi’s voice rose warmly from somewhere to his right and Jungkook was surprised to find that all of his hyungs were staring at him.

‘How?’ He asked with uncertainty.

‘What do you remember, Kookie?’ Jimin asked, sounding concerned.

‘You appeared out of nowhere and I got hit on the head.’ Jungkook frowned. ‘I think I fell down but that’s all? I can’t… I don’t remember what happened next...’

‘A policeman shot at that man’s leg, but he still tried to shoot at you.’ Namjoon explained, and Jungkook shuddered a little. ‘He missed your ear by only a few centimeters, Kookie. You were really lucky and we’re so glad that you’re okay now...’

Jungkook nodded and a sudden wave of worry flooded him. 

‘Hobi-hyung!’ He exclaimed. ‘Is he okay?’

Namjoon nodded with an affectionate smile. 

‘Don’t worry. They’re resetting his shoulder right now. He’s got a concussion and had to get a few stitches at the back of his head but the doctor said he’ll be fine. He’s going to be mad when he’ll see the part of his skull they had to shave though.’ Namjoon smirked.

‘That’s good...’ Jungkook smiled but winced when the action brought pain to his nose.

‘Ah, be careful, Kookie!’ Taehyung warned. ‘Your nose’s been broken so you should not move your face too much.’

‘But I was just smiling!’

‘Well don’t!’ Taehyung exclaimed, making the others laugh.

Despite the uncomfortable pain it brought, Jungkook kept smiling. He was back to his hyungs and he realized now how much he had missed all of them. All alone with an injured Hoseok, down there in that dark basement. He had been so scared, and he was so relieved that it was now over. He was going to be just fine, and everything would be back to normal in no time. He was sure of it, because all of his hyungs were going to be there for him, like they had always been and would always be. He was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few hours late but happy birthday Yoongi!~
> 
> Thank you all guys for your kind comments on the previous chapter, they really warmed my heart, I love you!!  
> I hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous one :)
> 
> So ! I think there won't be any pairings in my gang AU story! It will be a platonic ot7 cuz I'm a sucker for those :3 I'll try to make it as interesting as possible for you guys!
> 
> Also guess what? I GOT MY TICKETS FOR THE SECOND SHOW IN PARIS OMG  
> I'm so happy right now you guys- I'll go with my three little sisters and we'll be able to all sit next to each other! I can't wait!!!!
> 
> See you soon~  
> Fighting~


End file.
